


Small Families

by aDream



Series: 小医生 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 56,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aDream/pseuds/aDream
Summary: Wee doctor 第二部 small families的授权续翻 从第14章开始续翻第二部第一到十三章：http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=120549http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=196548http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=248714&highlight=small%2BfamiliesWee doctor 第一部：http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=69614&highlight=wee%2Bdoctor
Series: 小医生 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695742
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Small Families](https://archiveofourown.org/works/487274) by [americanjedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanjedi/pseuds/americanjedi). 



当Mrs Hudson的电话响起时，John终于放弃继续试着阅读Sherlock留在他椅子上的那本被翻烂的书了，并迈着坚定的小步飞快地下了楼梯。 他能听到Mrs Hudson在讲电话时柔和而坚定的声音。他刚举起手想要敲门，她就打开了门，这让她差点尖叫出声: “Joh-！ 亲爱的，你在这。Sherlock打电话找你。”

“谢谢你，Mrs. Hudson，” 他急忙说，并试图礼貌地从她身边跑过去，接起她的电话。 “Sherlock?” 他一接起电话就急忙问道。 “你要来接我吗?”

  
接着便是一阵沉默和一声尖锐的的吸气声。 “还没有，” 他冷冷地说。 “我的案子就快结束了。 我会尽快，然后我就回家。”

  
恐慌像针一样一根一根的刺他的脊椎上。 “但是你的计划不是想要利用多余的时间来了解-”

  
“我清楚他的性格也已经知道一切我需要知道的了，” 他心不在焉地说，这是Sherlock的版本的焦虑。 “我们太像了，他和我。太过着迷于同样的事情。 我很快就到家了，John，再过几个小时就好了。”

  
所有可能的结果迅速在John的脑海中重新排列重组。这会影响到整个时间线，他必须给Davey打电话。 “好吧，” John喃喃道。 “那两小时后见。”

  
“John，” Sherlock突然说， “我 —你很重要。”

  
突然，John的呼吸变得困难起来。 “真的吗?” 他小声问道。 如果他对Sherlock很重要，那么Sherlock就不会把他送走。所有他生命里对他重要的东西，他的小提琴，工作，伦敦，他都把它们留在身边。 John认为Sherlock不会为了任何事或任何人离开这三样东西。 而如果John对他来说也很重要，那么他就不用再担心会被送到什么寄宿学校或者安全屋了。

  
“John，你知道我讨厌重复，”他清楚的说到。John有些紧张的道了别，挂了电话。他在上楼梯前对Mrs. Hudson说了些什么，而现在他又回到了他的房间。Davey在电话响第一声的时候就接了起来，声音平静而且温和

  
“Davey，” John的声音因担心而紧绷着。 “怎么了?”

  
“我们搞砸了，非常糟糕。”他的声音从平时的如电动剃须刀以及正在挥动的斧子般的流畅顺滑变成了一种巴洛克式艺术般破碎战栗，和扭曲苦闷的感觉。“我可以帮到你什么？”

“你不能只是，一切都还好吗? Roost没事吧?”

“是的，Roost和Elsie的孩子在苏格兰，都很安全。发生什么事了?”

  
John搓了搓脸， “Sherlock没有按计划行事。 我们得赶紧到那个老太太的公寓去。”

  
“不行，” Davey厉声说， “我赶紧到那个老太太的公寓去，你不许去。”

  
“所以你如果一不小心死了会更好? 如果连你都不确定，我们应该试试其他的方法。”

  
“Oh，” Davey喃喃自语道。 “死亡对我来说几乎是一种解脱。 有时候我会观察人们的脸，想象他们以前的样子。 他们把眼睛睁的如此的大，警惕的看着世间的一切。 有时候他们看起来又是如此的放松。 我想我可能会喜欢那样，也算一种解脱。”

  
“你不会喜欢死太久的，” John轻轻地把手机捂在耳边说。 “你会厌倦的。 还会想念 Roost 。 到底怎么了，Davey? ”

  
“Elsie要结婚了，” Davey轻轻地说。话语里包含了很多有意义的东西，而John不确定他是否想要深入检查一下。 话，也许不能这么说。

  
“你和Elsie要结婚了。 可是你不喜欢——”John自己打断了自己。 Davey对性的厌恶与他对Elsie的爱毫无关系，想想他把手指绕在她的肩膀上的那种温柔， 因为她而放松柔软下来的他那流着血的锋利的嘴角。 当他用苍白的手指抚摸着她深色的皮肤，并温柔的抬起她的下巴，试图控制住自己的同时发出嘶哑的声音， _谁给你麻烦了？ 他们碰你了吗_ ？ 没有人能说他不爱Elsie，就像他爱着Roost和John一样。  
“不，” Davey生气的咕哝着。

  
他叹了口气，不自觉的皱着眉头。 “啊，你不会是要杀了新郎吧?”

  
“这就是问题所在，我不能就这样让他在婚礼前消失，我... 他...”

  
“我现在就过来，” John的声音坚定而有力。

  
“我不在乎，” Davey轻声咕哝着， “你可能也要结婚了。”

  
“我才八岁了，Davey，” John平静地说。

  
“他们都这么说，” Davey又嘀咕了一声。 John困惑地看了一眼手机。 难道Davey喝酒了吗？ 虽然喝醉的Davey可能还是比大多数人都更聪明，但这并不意味着这是个好主意。 他一下子就从窗户出去了，给Elsie发了短信让Davey的一辆死亡出租车在贝克街的几条街外接他。

  
“ **Davey发生了什么嘛** ” Elsie发短信说。

  
**没什么好担心的。-JW** John急忙回复。

  
**有些不对劲，他受伤了吗？**

  
**没有，你继续呆在你现在在的地方就行-JW**

  
**\- 是因为婚礼的事吧? -他说他不在乎的。**

  
**他说他很喜欢Hilton。**

**我看得出他真的很喜欢Hilton**

  
啊，那就是新郎的问题了。 Davey不擅长喜欢别人。 他把人像棋子一样排成一行，而伦敦的地下城就是他的棋盘。 他以物易物，欺骗黑帮们去做他想要让他们做的事。 但对于经常徘徊在危险边缘的他来说，喜欢一个人是一件柔软到不可思议又十分脆弱的事。 死亡出租车把窗户摇起来，而那窗户意外的模糊并反射着太阳光，所以他无法看清里面的情况。 他抬头并试图爬进出租车，却看到司机用惊人的蓝眼睛注视着他。 这个人看起来就像是美国动作片里会出现的一个角色。 轮廓分明的线条，肌肉发达的肩膀，朴素的黑衣服。他盯着John。 而唯一能阻断他脸上锋利边缘的是他左脸周围的一个小小的肿块。

  
“嗯，嗨。谢谢你载我一程，” John小心翼翼地试探了一句。但司机却只是一言不发的启动了车子。

  
**一切都在控制之中。-JW** John回复道，但却不完全肯定他自己说的是真的。

  
**给我发短信，如果他又开始说汽车炸弹的事，他最近老是在抱怨。**

  
哇，这确实有点令人担忧。

  
John试着和鲨鱼眼聊天，但得到的都只有沉默，就像是对牛弹琴一般。 当他们到达目的地准备在路边停车的时候，Davey已经在那里了。出乎司机的意料，他直接拉开车门，抓住了他的脸并亲吻了他的眉毛。

  
“你喝酒了，” John抱怨道。

  
“你知道我在喝酒但却没给我带瓶威士忌?”

  
“我不确定那样做是否明智，” John温柔又谨慎地说道。

  
鲨鱼眼像是被Bad Davey突然其来的感情外露吓到要犯心脏病似的。 “快进来吧，” Davey咆哮道。 又在当司机开走的不够快的时候，Bad Davey皱起了眉头喊道，“怎么？ 如果你想要留下了盯着我们，我欢迎你过来和我们作伴。”

  
“不，先生，” 司机低声说，他的上颚有一个黑色的窟窿，而那里本该有几颗牙齿。 他低下头，然后便消失在车流中。

  
“那是什么，Davey?” John揉了揉自己的额头，即使Davey在催他进去。 他的身体还是因为恐惧，敏感和需要照顾这对麻烦兄弟的责任感而微微颤抖着

  
“我可以杀了他，” Davey的声音柔和而冷漠。 “你更不喜欢那样，不是吗？ 我一直在看 Rooster 的牙科书。 伤口很干净。 而现在他也不再需要为一个根本不在乎他的老板工作了，他现在为我工作。 而我对自己的东西会很小心。 我本可以打断他的骨头，或者用水刑，或者让人把他撕碎。 但我只是让他哭了一会儿，拔掉了几颗牙齿。 一旦他从我手张着他嘴的惊吓中恢复过来，他会因为我的宽容而爱上我的。 狙击手就是这样的人。”

  
John能够理解。 从某方面来说，他明白还有更糟糕的方法可以击垮一个人，而Davey恰巧知道其中的大部分。 他也许可能会找到新活下去的方法。 但他仍然咆哮着，气得发抖。 当Davey把他领进电梯时，他几乎控制不止自己想要把Davey放在他肩膀上的手甩开。

  
“我们需要到公寓去，” John尖锐地说。

“哦，你在生气，你要用你正义的怒火烧死我吗?” 他叹了口气，发出嘶嘶声，像狐狸一样。 “你明白为什么我不能拥有Elsie了吗？ 为什么她不能和我在一起? ”

  
“你爱着她，” 约翰咆哮着，依然尖锐而且生着Davey的气。

  
“我还喜欢正确，但这并不意味着我总是正确的，” Davey犹豫了一下，用一根细长的手指按下了紧急停止按钮，然后靠着电梯墙坐了下来。 “要有秩序，要理智，要负责。 这意味着我不得不失去很多我想要的东西。”

  
John站在角落里盯着他说: “我们得赶快到公寓去。”

  
“我已经派人去处理了，” 他毫不在意地挥了挥手。

  
“你之前就没想过要告知一下?” John愤怒地甩了甩双手。

  
“我有更大的麻烦。” 他从夹克口袋里掏出一包香烟，开始摆弄它们。

  
John从来没有见过Davey这样过; 即使他因Roost受到的不公正待遇时感到愤怒，也主要是一种低级的掠夺性愤怒。 他的情绪在身体里来来回回，从他那看似受控制的脾气里突然跳出来一阵阵狂暴，一切都紧紧包裹着但却是受控的。 而这次是一种与众不同的东西，一种脆弱的，几乎令人困惑的东西。

  
“我喜欢他，” Davey平静地说，他控制着脸部的表情如手术刀的移动一般精准。 他顺着香烟包装上的塑料袋边缘拨弄着。 “Elsie最亲爱的人。 他是个好人，真的是个好人。 他长得就像个好人。 我从不知道人们会这么... ...” 他叹了口气，把头靠在紧急电话按钮上。

  
他们沉默了一会儿。

  
“那么完美，” Davey颤抖着，紧闭着眼睛。“像他那样那么可爱的人就不应该存在。这是不对的。”

  
最终，John向前走了一步，看着Davey的眼睛因为痛苦而泛红，他的牙齿很白、很锋利、紧紧的咬着就像是准备迎接即将到来的死亡一样，他的双手紧贴着电梯地板，用力到发白 “所以他们两个你都喜欢。 我们或许还是应该抓紧时间。”

  
Bad Davey伸出手，描绘着John脸上的线条。 他们听着自己呼吸的声音和Davey昂贵衣服的摩擦声。 接着伴随着一阵抽搐，他用食指和中指的指关节夹住了约翰的耳朵，John愤怒的瞪着着他。 “我两个都喜欢。 Hilton认为我是他的朋友。 他对我很好。 他甚至邀请我和他一起吃午饭。”

  
John看着他，当Davey放开他的耳朵时，他深深地呼了一口气。

  
“就像空气中有什么东西，” Davey睁大眼睛说。 “感觉好像事情注定要发生，却没有发生。 就像人们注定要死去或者活着。 好像一切本来都该是不同的。 我能感觉到伦敦在尖叫和挣扎，试图找到它自己的位置。就像是在燃烧一样，“ 他闭上了眼睛，红色的睫毛让他看起来像是在忍着血泪。 “但就像我们都知道的那样，我是个疯子。”

  
“你没事吧，Davey?” John小心翼翼地说。

  
Davey瞬间睁开眼，他猛地向前倾着身子，是个吻但是牙齿却过多的参与导致它一点都不温柔。 “我很好，一直都很好，一直都在工作。 我只是想抽根烟。 爱是痛苦的。 心会碎，会受伤。 你喜欢的人会和另一个你喜欢的人结婚然后离开你。 所以关心别人能得到什么好处呢? ”

  
“我不知道，” John诚实地说，而Davey的阴影笼罩着他。

  
“如果你都不知道，” Bad Davey叹了口气，站起来，尖锐地说，“那我就更不会有机会知道了。 别烦了。 我不想麻烦你。 我需要给你看点东西。”

  
“那最好快点，” John眯起眼睛。

  
“别担心，” Davey纤细的手指像在表演魔术一样从他夹克里面的口袋里拽出一个手机。 “我订阅了他的网站。 如果他更新了什么，我马上就会知道。 他还在查Connie Prince的注射的订单，”他夸张的模仿着失望的样子摇了摇头。 “美貌杀人（Beauty kills alright）。 哦，别生气，”当John脸因愤怒而皱在一起时，他翻了个白眼。 “我知道，我知道，人类是可爱而特别的，小家伙，没有必要因为这个给我上一堂课。 你知道我对别人的感觉。“

  
他的手指轻轻地拨弄着John的头发，让它们像蒲公英一样四散而开。 John因为静电带来的微软的刺痛而摇摆着身体并控制不住的打了个哆嗦。 Davey大笑起来，这是一种真实的因为愉悦而发出的笑声，声音有些破碎甚至嘶哑，但却是真诚的。 “我现在就住在一个空巢里。 Roost去上学了，Elsie去结婚了，现在只剩下你了。 而我想既然你的闺蜜决定要和我们最喜欢的疯子玩，那么我觉得我可以帮你解决一个小问题。”

  
约翰对他眨了眨眼。

  
Davey打开门，把John推进屋里，咧着嘴大笑，带着他走向光滑的厨房桌子，桌子的角落里是一块苍白的木头，上面有Roost潦草的字迹和John认为是某种化学实验造成的烧痕。 Davey卷起一张纸，带着一种不祥的神情坐着在另一边， “哦，”Davey迅速地说，拿出他的手机，给John看。 “他一定是在赶进度了。 他上传了他的答案了。”

  
第二个短信马上又来了，Davey将电话拿回去，用拇指打开了最新的一条短信，然后又把电话给John看。

  
到位置了，电话刚刚开始，会在完成时再报告

  
他呼了一口气，发出一声柔和的感谢的声音。

  
“我说过我会处理的，亲爱的，” Davey说， “我做到了，现在来看看我还做了些什么。”

  
他把那卷着的纸拿出来，摊开的时候，他的手掌上轻轻地掠过每一寸。 他的影子出现在纸张上，像一只老虎在它的猎物上面，他的嘴微微勾起，露出一个完美的满意的笑容。 它看起来像是一个蓝图，但是它范围更广包括了很多建筑。 当John看到是哪些建筑物时，他的眼睛瞬间睁大。 在淋浴间上精确地写着 **JW 藏这** ，蓝色的虚线勾勒出 **MORIARTY 2号** ，然后是游泳池远端的写着 **MOR进入，SH ENTER** 。 然后在周围的建筑物上有一系列的黄色，绿色和红色点，每一个颜色都代表着 **可能的狙击点** 1,2,3。

  
“我让我的狙击手朋友仔细检查了这个区域，标出了所有最佳射击点。 这世上只有几个人会比他好。 事实上，我也是偶然才发现他的，他伪造了自己的死亡，以逃脱某个军方密谋偷盗珠宝的罪名。 不幸的是，我追踪了伦敦地区所有像样的当铺老板。 我一直觉得好玩所以留着他。 至于剩下的则是用你告诉我的所以关于Moriarty的事情以及他的工作方式来推断出来的”。Davey看了他一眼。

  
约翰的眼睛上下移动着，发出了一种微弱但肯定的声音，Davey决定要把这种声音储存起来，以便以后深入分析。 “事情进展得和我预料的完全一样，” John咕哝道。

  
“那么，这还算蛮准确的?” Davey的声音像刀子一样流畅无瑕。 “如果你要跑掉然后被谋杀，我是不会帮你的。”

  
“不，” John抬头看着他，“一切都将会和我告诉你的一样。”

  
Davey的电话又响了，低沉的震动响彻他的心脏。 他稳稳地看了John一眼，然后拿出手机。 “电话刚刚结束。 老太太还没来得急说出什么不该说的话我们就断了她的线。”

  
“谢谢你，” John严肃认真地说。

  
“不过，我只能做这么多了，尽管让Moriarty这样的人找上门来可能会很有意思，但我还太年轻，也太。。一半漂亮了，所以还不能死。” 他把一个 u 盘放到桌子上。 “我为你制定了计划。 你不能告诉任何人是谁为你制定的，而我也会忘了我曾经见过它们。 现在，它就任你处置了。”

  
John把u盘握在手里，并用自己的手紧紧的捏了一下Davey的手指。 “谢谢。”

  
“除了你们四个，我不在乎任何人，” Davey说。 “我不十分介意好人，但大概是百万人里面才会出现一个好人而我真的不喜欢他们。 大多数人。 我， 好吧。 永远不会去关心一群只会发出低沉的嗡嗡声肮脏的动物，他们愚蠢的叫声和他们愚蠢的，刻薄的脸塞满了这个世界。 但是我爱你，我希望你能时不时地对我好一点，因为我让一切井井有条。但如果你死了，你就不能这么做了。”

  
John想不出一句话来回应。而Davey只是微笑着，扭了扭他的耳朵。

  
“我真聪明，不是吗?”

“你超聪明的，” John对他眨了眨眼，露出了灿烂的笑容。

“哦，” Davey假惺惺的害羞了一下，就像个哑剧演员一样。 “不能再这样继续下去了。 我看得出来你是认真的，这会让我想要把你留下。 在我还没改变主意把你关起来之前让我送你回家吧。”

不管是否有些好笑，John知道Davey不会拿这种事开玩笑，“那我们回家吧。”

在回家的路上，John飞快的思考着一切，舌尖快速的舔过他的嘴唇，眼睛不停的到处看着。还得给Dimmock发短信告诉他这些信息，让他盯着，如果情况变糟了就发给Mycroft，告诉他会藏在哪里。他在做这些的同时，Davey也把试图把贴在他手臂上的尼古丁贴撕下来并换上新尼古丁贴片，而很明显，他贴它们贴得太久了，现在撕下来也有点太晚了。

“你真的需要四片吗? ” John心不在焉地问。

” 来了，我最亲爱的医生来了。 我需要四个才能让我的脑袋安静一会儿。 我需要做一些带强迫性的事情，比如观鸟或者收集邮票。”

Davey用稀有邮票换取配偶赎金的画面在他的脑海中快速闪过， “如果你确定的话。”

“不要这么多疑，” 他傲慢地叫道，高高在上地走出他的死亡出租车。 John跟在他后面爬了出来，就在这时，Sherlock独自一人在他们身后的一辆出租车里跨了出来，脸上的表情就像

是看到了一个可怕的景象一样，而后他马上带上了一个写着不赞成的面具。

“John，” 他厉声说道，一阵严厉的斥责声在他们之间的空隙中呼啸而过。

即使像他那样清楚地知道，除了做一些不必要的自命不凡的保护动作之外，John还是能感觉到当他转向Sherlock时，Davey身体的轻微变化。 “这是什么？  
长长的手指抓住了他，把他从Davey身边拉开，拉进了公寓。 Sherlock创造了用最短时间开门的纪录，他蹲在John面前，Davey则在他们后面溜了进去。人们会认为Sherlock他蹲到接近John的眼睛的高度时会看起来不那么具有威胁性，然而情况却是他现在是那个笼罩在他身上的阴暗的存在。

“你在干什-?” John问道。

“我告诉过你待在公寓里。你去哪儿了? ” Sherlock咆哮着，双手紧紧抓住John的肩膀。

“嘿，” Davey嘶吼地说，一把刀正藏在丝绸手套里。 他蹲在他们俩中间，脸色苍白笑容却灿烂，手指像爪子一样环绕在Sherlock的手腕。 “你不能对小家伙动粗。”

“没关系，Davey，” John把双手放在最靠近他的那个肩膀上，做了一些快速的小小的安慰动作。 “他没有伤到我，我很好。 他只是担心。”

两个男人慢慢站起来，两条长长的腿展开，面部相距只有几英寸，Sherlock的手腕仍被握在Davey的手里。 他只移动了一点点大拇指来缓缓地测量着Sherlock的脉搏。 “如果他再对你动粗，我会让他试试疼痛的感觉。”

“别傻了，Davey，你知道那不是真的很粗暴，” John不安地脱口而出。

“不，John，让这个浑身散发着酒精味道的危险精神病患者来告诉我我该怎么对待你吧，” Sherlock咆哮道。 “这非常具有启发性。”

“我永远不会，” Davey对他发出嘶吼的声音，并差点撞向他的鼻子。 “永远不会伤害Johnny。”

“不要沉溺于自以为有能力的幻想中。” Sherlock龇牙。 “对于一个只是偶尔走运的街头混混来说，你的野心太大了。”

“而你感到非常自豪，因为你是一个需要大哥帮你收拾你因为无法忍受无聊而搞出来烂摊子的巨婴。”

“停下来，” John用他军官的声音说到，“立马给我停下来，不然我就要在入口给你们一人一个飞膝。”

Davey畏缩了一下，先往后退了几步。 “对不起，小家伙。” 他优雅地跪在John面前，在他的发际线上轻轻吻了两下，又在他柔软的脸颊上落下了一个吻。 “小家伙，小心点，也机灵点。”

“我会的。” John拽了拽自己那一绺橙色的呆毛。“你也是，还有你别给Sherlock找麻烦。我和他一起的。”

Davey举起双手，像运动员般快速的站了起来。 “我确实不应该一直为你担心，当你在这样有能力的人手里时。”

Sherlock发出一声阴沉而又愤怒的声音: “John，手，现在。”

“不，” John回答道。 “除非我让你，否则你不能这样欺负我。 你为什么要这样? ”

“我告诉过你让你待在公寓里，” Sherlock重复道。

“这是我的主意，” Davey快速的说。 “我很担心Johnny，希望他能来看我。 我让我的一辆车去接他，然后我护送他出了那辆车，进了我的公寓。 那之后他一直和我呆在我的公寓里。然后我护送他回到我的一辆车里，再次把他带回这里。 如果我能够毫无痕迹地绑架一个人，我当然有能力看住一个根本没有想过要逃跑的人。 我以为你不会介意的，因为你去找你的闺蜜玩了，把亲爱的医生像一双旧鞋子一样留在这里。”

“不是那样的，” John飞快的辩解道。

“那是什么样子的?” Davey问道，有些同情地歪着头。 然后他迅速把头转向Sherlock。 “你看，Johnny有能力让自己把那些并不是那么令人称赞的部分和他爱的人分离开来。 他能够忽略我为了维持生意而必须做的事情，他也能够忽略这样一个事实: 你把他当作一个玩具，呼之则来，挥之则去。”

“别再扰乱他了，Davey。” John突然停止了跺脚。 “他是我的朋友。 我们不需要一直在一起。 我们不必生活在彼此的口袋里。 这没关系。”

“嗯。” Davey前后摇晃着脑袋。露出了一个近乎友好的但有些令人吃惊的真诚的狂野的微笑，和Moriarty那些皮笑肉不笑的笑容完全不一样。 “注意安全，Johnny。 我回去工作了。 一个暴徒必须做一个暴徒要做的事。” 他向John使了个眼色，然后悄悄溜出了门。

“我不喜欢他，” Sherlock阴郁地说。 “这套公寓很安全。 Mycroft有派人看着，还有Mrs. Hudson。 而且你还有可以藏身的地方。”

“没关系的，” John向前走了一步，试图甩掉Davey离开后还亲切的缠绕在彼此喉咙处的紧张感。 为了不引起恐慌，John慢慢地把手伸进了Sherlock的手里。 “跟我说说这个案子吧。”

“我对你做的事还是不开心，John。” Sherlock发出一声叹息。

“没关系。” John再次捏了捏他的手。 “我不是故意要惹你生气的。 Davey想见我，我知道和他在一起很安全。 我不认为这有什么关系。”

Sherlock目不转睛地盯着John，好像想要说点什么似的。

电话却突然响了。

Sherlock紧紧握住John的手，看着正在震动的手机，Sherlock精确地按下了应答按钮。 一个女人的声音说: “啊，啊，啊，哦，这真是太快了。。” 听起来非常伦敦但不太上层阶级，她听起来相对冷静，比其他人要好的多，声音只有非常细微的颤抖。 这里面有些奇怪。 事情发生得太快了，有些不对劲。 “有人结束上一个案子结束的太快了些。 我希望事情发展是你所期望的那样。 我希望你没有，”这个停顿几乎显得有点滑稽且笨拙。 “作弊。”

“我到底是怎么才能够作弊的?” Sherlock慢吞吞地说。 “我是个天才。 你在想什么？ 但是我可以想象，对你来说也一样。 一切都进展得如此之快，如此之美。 这些都是美丽的谜题。”

“哦，” 那女人紧张地吸了一口气。 “你太恭维我了。 你会喜欢下一个的。 尽管你很聪明，但我还是要给你八个小时。 我很喜欢看你跳舞，华尔兹和快 快 快步舞。”

那个女人挂断了电话，留下Sherlock对着电话似笑非笑，拇指则在约翰的手背上默默的计着时。

哔

哔

哔

哔

哔

“打开它，” John轻声说，“让我看看。”

Sherlock的拇指在屏幕上移动了一下，他看了看，注意力全部集中在一起，然后把他给了John看。

“泰晤士河，” John说，松了一口气，至少这是一样的。

“是的，” Sherlock咧嘴一笑，“像the late edition*致敬。”(bbc 一档节目，没看过不太确定什么意思)

**FROM:**  
**TO: glestrade@newscotlandyard.org**  
**附件: 如果情况紧急[锁定]**  
**附件: 援助[锁定]**  
**雷斯垂德督察,**  
**如果今晚Sherlock消失了，这或许能帮上忙。**  
**请尽你所能帮助Sherlock处理这个最新的案子。 不要让他分心。 这是最重要的。**  
**谢谢你在这件事上的合作。**  
**请注意安全。**

**FROM: glestrade@newscotlandyard.org**  
**TO:**  
**你是谁? 你找Sherlock干什么? 你为什么发给我一个我打不开的附件？**

**FROM:**  
**TO: glestrade@newscotlandyard.org**  
**我只是设置了一些简单的程序，如果有必要的话，它会打开的。**  
**Sherlock的安全令人担忧。 请帮助他专注于案件，如果你觉得有必要与他分享这封电子邮件，但请等到他解决了这个最后的“谜题”后**  
**请继续过你的这一天**


	2. Chapter 15

当他们到达海岸时，Lestrade正皱着眉头，John在爬过岩石时勉强依靠着Sherlock的手保持平衡。 它们以前可没有现在看起来这么大。 他眨了眨眼睛，才注意到Lestrade那明显的瘀伤。

“你没事吧?” John皱起眉头担心地问道。他的双手放在在口袋里紧紧的握着拳，肋骨周围的肌肉也因为紧张而紧缩着。 他想给Dimmock发个短信，问问到底发生了什么事。 当然他也不能因为事情出了差错而责怪Dimmock。他可能没有时间去关注这些，毕竟他刚刚经历了一场残酷审问而且已经筋疲力尽了。 他的指尖、脊柱、脚底和每一个地方都燃烧着怒火，愤怒的几乎头痛。这次的地点有点不一样，不是直接在岩石上，而是在一个半长满绿色青苔的潮湿的电线塔后面。

“没事，” 他不耐烦地说。“我撞上了一个骑着自行车送信的邮差。你怎么样，你看起来不太对劲。”

“最后一通电话有点不对劲，“Sherlock心不在焉地说，“有些不一样。”

“什么叫做有点不一样?“ Lestrade叫道，突然警觉起来。

“没什么，” Sherlock快速打断道，然后就像往常一样不管三七二十一的跑到了尸体旁边，把所有的都问题抛在脑后，留下John徘徊在Lestrade身边。

“John!” Sherlock的喊叫声盖过了船只行驶的声音，他名字的音节冷漠快速滑过他的舌尖。 跨过了崎岖的灰色海岸岩石，John磕磕绊绊的移动到了他的身边。 John戴着那种专为小孩子设计的耐磨手套，撑着穿着深色羊毛大衣的sherlock的肩膀。 Lestrade不耐烦地眯着眼睛看着他们。 看看他们俩，黑色和金色的头凑在一起，就像是某个童话故事里的情节一样。 像《狮子和老鼠》或者那一类的。 又或者是小孩子意外闯进森林并和森林里可怕的龙分享了饼干并做起朋友这一类的。

在Sherlock采集着警卫鞋上的泥土并把它放进他不知道什么时候从Lestrade身上偷过来的小证物袋时，John认真地开始了他的医学检查。 他把手套换成了他的小号医用手套。 然后John停顿了一下，眯起了他的眼睛。 有些事不太对劲。 他毫无疑问非常的专业，但是现在的情况即使是对一个有着几十年医学经验的人来说都有点不太寻常。 突然，他僵住了，双手捂住了那个人的耳朵。 寒冷和潮湿通过手套传递到John的皮肤上，但是他的手下仍能感受到皮肤，而那对于一个刚刚被做完尸检的尸体来说的柔韧性太强。 他猛地脱下手套，用手指捂住了那个冰冷无力的手腕。

恐慌和一阵宽慰在他的胸膛里旋转。 “医生!” 在Sherlock检查并分析着警卫的裤子口袋时，他朝Lestrade大喊了一声，吓了Sherlock一跳。

当John脱下夹克套把他裹在那个 _天知道的他叫什么名字_ 保安身上时，Lestrade一脸你在干什么的样子看着John。

“我们需要医生!”

“什么? ” Sherlock眨眨眼，向他不满的叫嚷着。

“他还没有死，” John急忙说。

“John...”

John把手伸进Sherlock的口袋，掏出小刀，划开了那个人的大拇指。 红色的血液缓慢的从切口渗出，那不是死后才造成的伤口会出现的情况。 “尸斑可能会需要死后三个小时才正式开始出现——”John很快地说。

“但如果他被勒的足够长时间，他会出现脑死亡。” 他转向Lestrade，而Lestrade几乎失去了所有他的语言。 “Lestrade！ 别像个白痴一样傻站着！ 趁John还没有得低温症之前，赶快拿个毯子来! ”

当Lestrade再次冲着一名警察大喊大叫的时候，所以人瞬间开始忙碌了起来，而John也被Sherlock拉近了他的身边试图将自己的体温分享给他，来确保将自己外套盖在他病人身上的John能保持温暖。 当John开始因为周围的警察而筑起保护网时，他也得到了他的橙色毯子。

“Lestrade的团队经常会忽略了一些显而易见的事情，这并不罕见，但这绝对是最了不起的一个，”Sherlock喃喃自语，帮助John重新穿上外套。 “现在该问的更好的一个问题则是，一个职业杀手是如何漏掉的这个的。 大家都会认为专业人士会清楚这其中的区别。”

他打了个冷颤但是他的身体也开始重新暖和了起来，医护人员赶到时，Sherlcok再次把他拉了近身边，让他不要挡住道路。 “你看到他裤腰了。”

“嗯，” Sherlock认同到。 “有人走得很匆忙。” 他停顿了一下，低头看着John，神情严肃，有些奇怪的抿了抿嘴。 “你做得很好。”

“那没什么。”

“你打败了苏格兰场。虽然那不难，但是仍然值得称赞。”

“那很好，” Lestrade说，注意力从从医护人员和病人中回到他们身上。 他看上去心慌意乱的，甚至可以说他是在生气了，但那也是在气其他人，绝不是在省John的气。 “法医之后绝对不要想逃掉责任。”

“这真是太棒了，” Sherlock因为John的聪明才智可能会让Anderson吃不了兜着走这件事，得意洋洋地笑着。

“别那么浮夸，” 约翰挥了挥手，装出一副谦卑的样子想要掩饰他脸上因为忧虑而紧绷出来的皱纹。

“那还真是新年快乐了，” Lestrade翻了翻白眼。 “我们到底要不要讨论一下，至少是谁在试图谋杀了这个人?”

正当Sherlock准备开口说话时，电话突然响了。电话的响声让现场的人都有一瞬奇怪的迷失，尤其是考虑到现在的那起没有死者的谋杀案。 电话响了第二声，Sherlock突然反应过来并急忙拿起了手机。 “Hello?” 他说话的时候脸上总是带着他特有的那种假笑。 有那么一瞬间，他僵住了，眼睛睁得大，扯着嘴角。 Lestrade关切地向前迈了一步，担心的看着他，但Sherlock做了个仿佛要推开他的动作。

“你为什么要改变了游戏的规则?”

接着是一阵沉默，聆听着电话那头的人说话，Sherlock突然爆发出一阵笑声。

“我不需要作弊，” 然后又沉默了一下，“哦，如果你只是想调情... ... ”

John被Sherlock紧紧的抓在身边直挺挺的站着，他试着想要挣脱开，但放在他肩膀上的拇指肩膀上正温柔的划着圈，阻碍了他的动作。 Lestrade可能感到很困惑和担忧，但John却是在暴怒的边缘徘徊。 他挣脱开Sherlock的手，在岩石上来回地走着，听着Sherlock开始列举各种推理---- _被扯掉的徽章，粗糙的裤子，小腿上的血管和身体重量分布，票根_ _\----_ _他在空着挥着手，指着保安躺着的地方_ 。 ”结论，杀手受雇要去杀害一名保安。 为什么？ 他肯定知道些什么。 一个保安知道了些什么才会让他值得被人买凶？ 那个弗美尔的画，很有价值，是不是? ”

约翰交叉着双臂站在那里看着。

“我期待你的下一通电话，” Sherlock一挂电话，脸上的假笑就被他收了起来。

“Sherlock,” Lestrade慢吞吞地说， “刚刚那是什么?

“最后一局又是5声哔，” 他像王子，做着宣告。 “在案件审理的过程中，投弹人会打五次电话，以确保我没有... ... 作弊。” 他的脸上充满了厌恶的表情，“好像我觉得有作弊必要似的。”

“那么，他是着急了吗?” Lestrade急忙问道。

这句话很快就被推倒了，“Lestrade，别把这当成像是你平时遇到的那些连环杀手。 他并不是一定要把炸弹绑在那些人的身上。 这是一套有规则的谜题。 我也怀疑他是不是真的想杀人。 这更像是一种刺激，就像玩捉迷藏一样。 如果你被发现了，你就出局了。 ”’

“那些他绑在人身上的炸弹是真的，” Lestrade的手指直直的点着Sherlock的心脏。

“你以为他能打败我吗?” Sherlock咧嘴笑了笑，然后便走开了，向John伸出他的手。再留在这里也没什么用了。 这让他在战略上处于劣势，也让他更难保证Sherlock的安全。 他的手停留在空中的时间比John想象的要长，但最后Sherlock发出了一声微弱的，隐约有点审判的声音。

“人命关天，Sherlock。 实际上——”这似曾相识的感觉是如此强烈，让John不得不停下来，用牙齿咬了几秒钟自己的舌头。 “难道你不认为告诉Lestrade可能还会有更多的人质这件事，有可能能有助于Lestrade获得更多新的消息吗?”

“我把他需要知道的都告诉他了。” 当他们爬上通往街道的楼梯时，夏洛克傲慢地歪着头。 “所有能帮助他破案的东西。”

“你怎么能 --? ” 他甚至不知道改怎么说完那句话。

“什么?” Sherlock慢吞吞地说，几乎可以算是戏弄，带着那种残酷的贵族式的傲慢。

“你有没有甚至一点点关心他们?” 有什么东西隐藏在他的脑海深处，像碎片扎在他皮肤上，又在所有那些柔软的表面上移动。 因为... 因为它们是谜题，就像 John 一样。 John知道那是不一样的。 但Sherlock对他说过太多次他就像一个是迷人的谜题一般，因此他记得。

“关心能帮助我救他们吗，John?” Sherlock停下脚步，低头看着他，但这一次John不知道说什么，只能眼睁睁地看着。 矮小但严肃。

不耐烦，Sherlcok抖了抖身子，盛气凌人的甩了一下本来伸向约翰的那只手。 “John，用用你的脑子，我知道你肩上面有一个。 难道我知道他们的名字能让我救他们吗？ 难道我知道他们最喜欢的颜色，或者知道他们无意识地对他们无意义的生活做了什么能让我救他们？ 这可能是能发生在他们身上的最令人兴奋的事情。 你是个医生，我不应该需要告诉你这些，”他轻率地说。

Sherlock的声音听起来那么的冰冷，让John的心都凉了。 “为了集中注意力把个人细节放在一边，与完全不关心不是一回事。” John注意到Sherlock决定步行而不是马上叫出租车，这又可能是对John的观点进行了反驳后他做出的让步。

“哦，我让你失望了，” 他的声音带着帝王般的蔑视，像深金色的蜂蜜一般他的舌头上滚落下来。

“不是这样的——” John反驳道，决定阻止让自己陷入一场这场的对话，像是唱片中不会停歇的跳动的音符。又或者像一只狗，咬着不放它的骨头， _所以就让事情顺其自然吧_ 。

Sherlock停了下来，寒风包围着他们，像是一只飞蛾在冬天的空气中找到了热源后变不肯离开，这让John觉得他好像比自己愿意承认的更脆弱了些，尽管他知道他已经很小了。 突然间他觉得在他身上发生了些什么，就像是 Mr. Rochester和他的疯妻子一样，一直一直在争吵，怎么也不愿意把他的阁楼封起来的一些什么。又像是 一种过于猛烈和凶猛的东西却不足以表达悲伤的一些什么，而那些什么甚至可以和福尔摩士们的冷血相媲美。 他低头看着John，突然变得严肃而坚定。 “不要把我当成你的英雄，John。 英雄是不存在的。而 就算他们存在，我也不会是他们中的一员。”

“你是我的朋友，”John严肃地对他说，“剩下的都无关紧要。”

Sherlock把手从口袋里掏出来，而John用自己的手包裹住了他的手。

“那接下来去哪儿? ”John问道，躲在Sherlock的身后来避风。

“回家，”Sherlock简单地伸出手，招来一辆出租车。 在自己进去前把John塞进车里后，便保持着沉默，看着窗外，直到他们到达221B，然后依旧沉默着在他下车后把John拉出了车。

“来块蛋糕怎么样? ” Sherlock说，他吸了吸鼻子，闻到了烘培的香味，就像一只猫回到了自己的地盘一样高兴。

“又是关于我的身体脂肪指数的吗? ”John怀疑地问，随后关上了门。

“不，是关于Mrs. Hudson会坚持要我吃一块我根本没有办法在实验中吃完它的蛋糕。” John追着Sherlock上了十七级台阶，那里的蛋糕的味道确实更浓、更重、更温暖也更可爱。

“你不是应该在办案子吗? ”John正打算把他的外套递给Sherlock挂起来，Sherlock却先他一步直接拿走了他的外套。

“我在等些东西，” Sherlock一边说一边走向厨房。 “侦探的工作可不只有追逐坏人和调查犯罪现场。” 厨房传来了叮当的响声和东西移动的柔和的只有家才会有的声音，而John通常才是这些声音的制造者，但是Sherlock正在为John做些什么是一件很好事。

他将毯子从椅背上扯来后在沙发上缩成了一团，对面则是Sherlock专属的的黑银色座椅。 当Sherlock走出来的时候，他发出了一个深沉但有点高兴的声音，向沙发上的约翰点了点头，“不要让自己太安稳了，这只是一个短暂的停留。”

“你真的打算让我在午饭前吃蛋糕吗? ”John抬起眉毛。

Sherlock同样抬起了他的眉毛。 “我会当着你的面威胁你说我要吃掉它，但鉴于你对我的关心，那个威胁反而可能会有反效果。 所以我建议你享受这次款待，也不要再质疑我。 现在，安静，我需要思考。” 他迅速地蜷缩在沙发的另一边，用手指抵住嘴巴。 John不介意让他思考，甚至他享受着这一点点家庭生活的乐趣，即使这发生在一个案子的中间让它显得有些不太正常。

Mycroft到的时候John正好吃完 Mrs. Hudson留给给他们的那一点蛋糕，他穿着定制西装，手臂上优雅的挂着雨伞。 没有将自己套在他平时象征着多金有权的盔甲里，他的整个行为举止看起来也比平时更加的被动。Sherlock蜷缩在沙发的另一头，拇指无意识的敲打着粉红色手机的后面，而John则正试着勇敢地忽视着Mycroft的存在。 Mycroft发出了一点微弱的模糊的声音，想要试着让大家注意到他在这里的事实。 就如往常一样，他想要让他的存在感充满整个房间里，像焚香一样，一种微妙的但摆脱不掉的存在感。John迷惑不解的转向Sherlock，用脚趾戳他的脚以引起他的注意。 毕竟每当Mycroft出现在他的面前，Sherlock都会大发雷霆，而不是表现的像现在这种有些软弱的紧张感。 “吃你的蛋糕，” Sherlock对他笑了笑，然后温柔地靠近他并亲吻了John的头顶。 “我马上回来。”

“哦，Sherlock，” Mycroft突然叹了口气。

“别对我说教，” Sherlock咆哮着，但缺少了一贯的恶意。 它更像是一个受了轻伤的小动物，咆哮着表示只想休息一下。

John眯起眼睛， “你是为了那个导弹计划来的吗? ”

“如果我的弟弟胆小到不敢对你说我是为什么来的，那我也不会代替他告诉你。”

Sherlock走了过来，怒视着他的哥哥，手上还提着John的背包。 那瞬间，John身上的每块肌肉都突然紧张了起来。 他突然意识到那些锐利，混乱的细节，然后细节被分解和归类。 他的身体几乎因为这一切发生得太突然而开始抽搐。 他的呼吸开始加速，恐惧笼罩在他的大脑。 John花了一点时间来提醒自己，他是一名士兵，一个成年人，而不是一个因为要分离而感到焦虑的孩子。 他让自己的思绪平静下来，控制着他的手不让他颤抖，回想着那个他可以不用凳子就能够到柜台并付款的时空。 并不是说他喜欢花钱。 但是第一次总是值得纪念的，就像是第一次为父母买单。这些都让他觉得是个大人的东西。

他的脑子是不是变得有些奇怪了？

“起来，” Sherlock向他挥了挥手，好像他是只懒惰的狗。 “你和Mycroft一起走。”

“你说我和Mycroft一起走是什么意思?” John放下他的盘子和叉子。 他不能和Mycroft一起走，因为他还没有把手机交给Tim。 不管是Mycroft还是Moriarty，如果他们发现了他的手机，那结果都不会很美好。 “我要和你呆在一起。”

“不，” Sherlock厉声说，伸手把他拉了起来， “你要和Mycroft一起走。 你要忍受他无聊的存在，然后和他去安全屋。”

“不!” John几乎在喊，甩开Sherlock的手。他爬起来站在沙发上。

“John，你要跟我哥一起走。 我们不是在争论或者讨论。 我没有时间再浪费了。” 他的话是那么的公事公办，那么的平淡无情，让John缩了缩身体。

“是因为我今天早上说的话吗?” John不喜欢他现在的声音，这么微弱，像小老鼠一样脆弱易碎。 他的脚在沙发垫上挪动着，他突然觉得他的身体要失去平衡而开始摇晃。

Sherlock看了他一会儿，几乎是目瞪口呆，然后对他大声说: “别傻了。”

John退缩了一下，睁大了眼睛，他感到受伤的表情都可以被所有讨论表情的书籍拿来当范本。 即使是把自己的情感扔到像外太空卫星般遥远的Mycroft，看到这种表情也有点心疼。

“我没有——” John开始说，每个词都像玻璃制成的易碎小鸟般落了下来。 “我不会妨碍你的。我早上说的话没别的什么意思。”

Sherlock用长长的手臂环绕着他的时候，他的味道，家的味道突然包围了他。 John被塞进了Sherlock纤长的身体里。 Sherlock的下巴抵着他的头顶上，双臂环绕着他，他抱着他。 他光滑的衬衫贴着John炽热的脸。 他试图抱住Sherlock的腰，但是他的手臂太短了。 “你没做错什么，” Sherlock低声说，转了转头，让他的脸颊贴在John的头上，背对着Mycroft的视线。 “你很棒。 不要因为我而怀疑你自己。 这只是暂时的，你明白吗？ 只要这个游戏一结束，所有一切都会恢复原样。”

他让自己离开了John，但John仍然非常抗拒分开。

“我说过我不会把你送走的，” Sherlock有那么一种声音，每当他开始厌倦解释的时候就会用那种声音说话。 “只是一小会。 和Mycroft一起吃个午餐; 你要知道，有些国家元首吃得可能都不如他好。 如果你能承受的住一边听他说话一边吃完你的午餐，那么以后无论你面对的是怎么样的拷问你都不会有问题了。”

“好吧，如果你这么说的话，” John试着笑了笑。

Sherlock的视线扫过他的脸，他的大手托着他头，拇指在太阳穴上轻柔地划着圆圈。 “我需要集中精力办案，而你会分散我的注意力。 因为我会观察你的反应而不是集中注意力在案子上。 你想要让我关心人质。 好吧，这就是我关心他们的方式：只关注那些需要我关注的事情。”

“你是个很糟糕的骗子，” John终于能够稍微回过神来，看着Sherlock演技拙劣的伪装，每当他在伪装什么的时候，他的眼睛总是会变得很奇怪。

那本来十分认真的表情，就像是雪从屋顶上掉下来一样从他脸上消失了，“我是一个完美的骗子。 你才是那个哪怕能救自己命都没法好好伪装的人。 这是我们需要让你改进的地方。”

“如果你结束鼓励孩子过不诚实的生活了，我可是真的很忙的，” Mycroft在门口插话道。

“从沙发上下来吧，” Sherlock慢吞吞地说，伸出手让John撑着跳下来。 当John走到衣帽架前准备取下自己的外套和手套时Sherlock小心翼翼地折起格子毯，并温柔地塞进了他的包里。

“我仍然对此感到不高兴，” John提醒他。

“我也不是特别喜欢把我的兄弟硬塞给你。”

Mycroft发出了一声微弱的声音。

“但是那是必须要做的，” Sherlock叹了口气，拿起John的小羊毛帽，轻轻地把它戴在他的头上，然后把John推到他哥哥到底面前。

“嗯，” Mycroft像是终于打开了话匣子，“他的身体脂肪指数。”

“我知道。我不能让他再增加任何体重。”

“只要你不要再让他把你的那份也吃了就行。”

福尔摩斯兄弟紧张地盯着对方，直到John不得不清清嗓子，生怕他们眼神会产生某种重力。

“无论任何情况下，都不许任何人抱着他走。 他早上喜欢喝奶茶。 有时他会再睡梦中尖叫。” John的肩膀在Sherlock的手下绷得紧紧的，从脖子一直到发际线都变成了粉红色。 “不要打扰他，你只需要喊他的名字，直到他醒来，然后就可以离开他了。”

“很好，” Mycroft说，震静的就像他们在讨论天气一样。“走吧，John。”

他在夏洛克的腿边犹豫了片刻，便再次提醒了自己，他是一个成年人，早就不应该躲在任何人背后了。 Mycroft点了点头，John鼓起勇气仰起头，看着他高高的背上坚实的线条，跟着他走下了楼梯。 Mycroft走到楼梯底部时，他转过身来优雅的像是一个行星自转，然后做了一个非常绅士的的引导动作。 “这真的没有那么糟糕。 你不需要看起来像是要去行刑一样。”

约翰抬起他的下巴，想把之前一直藏在脑海里的每一丝大人的情绪都拉出来，让它浮出水面。

“至少我是这么想的，” Mycroft说道，脸上的表情开始变化，变得开始像他自己，变得严肃认真，就如同样很适合他的由他精心打造做工精细的他的高档西装。 站在Mycroft面前，John有一种被人剥开每一寸的微妙感觉。

“如果我们要走，我们现在就该走了。否则他会一直躲楼上，直到整个伦敦都被炸毁。”

Mycroft的嘴微微翘了起来。 至于他是不是真的觉得这句话有趣，就没人能知道了。 “很好。” 他为John拉开了门，他的姿势清楚地表明他控制着门，而不是在谁的做仆人。 “你知道你在我和我弟弟面前表现出来的样子是不同的对吧。”

“如果你认为我在试图操纵你，那你为什么还要问?”

“也许不是操纵，” Mycroft调整了一下他的姿势，看起来就像是他耸了耸肩。

John在司机为他打开的车门前，回头看了一眼221。 “这会变成一场审问吗?”

Mycroft发出了一连串优雅的笑声， “当然不会John，我们只是去吃午饭。”

那可真棒。

**告诉** **Grendel** **，** **我们找到** **Watson** **的** **儿子了，坐标马上就发过去。** **E4**

**D- 截获** **了一个** **信息，是一个伦敦的坐标。** **CCTV画像是** **JW** **和** **MH** **，两个** **都是第一优先级。** **-A**

**收到。不要让信息发过去。也不要试图追踪** **G** **，** **太** **危险** **\- D**

**发一个假的给他们。** **-D**

**好的，继续观察，先别做任何事** 。

**指挥中心，请重复指令。** **E4**

**不要行动** 。

**我能做到，求你了，我能做到。告诉他我能做到。** **E4**

**我可以，我能抓住他，告诉** **Grendel** **我可以。** **E4**

**D- 我觉得我们可能有麻烦了。-A**


	3. Chapter 16

Mycroft带John去的那个餐厅的装潢，就像是一个小小的大马士革咖啡杯但又为了彰显它的不同而被用漂亮的手工镀了金边。 他们租了整个地方，然后整齐地排列着桌子和装饰，让整个地方看起来不那么空荡荡的。 你可以把他想象成是一个非常丰富和现实版本的儿童读物内的场景。 John在这件事上必须表现的非常聪明。 他回想起他和Mycroft的第一次会面。真正的 _第一次_ 第一次会面，他试图唤起那时警觉，那时体面和那时坚定不移的下巴。 如果他试图在这件事上算计太多的话他毫无疑问会先被抓到把柄。他决定要成为史上在被包场的餐厅里接受采访的最酷的小黄瓜。

这听起来或许有点不可思议，但有那么一瞬间，John几乎希望他能把一切都告诉Mycroft，把一切都说出来。 这说出一切的诱惑一直盘旋在他的牙齿后面，但是当他抬起头来，看到了他像木偶一样，假的不能再假的标准微笑，他放弃了这个想法。 John或许在许多事情上是无知的，但他绝不会认错危险的事物。 Sherlock脑子或许会被那些有趣的凶杀案和化学物品分心，但Mycroft的脑子里像是装着行星系统一般。 如果Mycroft发现了任何关于Grendel那个能毁灭生命的小玩具，那么那些东西会在John或Tim得到它并把它交给可以尝试重置效果的人之前，就全部消失掉。 凭着他超强的脑力，Mycroft无疑会说服他自己，玩玩那把枪，因为打破时空的连续性和制造大混乱会是一个非常好主意。

就像Irene一样，只不过缺少了马鞭而已。

第二个原因则是，W这个虚拟形象必须坚定地为了Timothy Dimmock，那个鳏夫留着，因为他会偶尔忘记他不应该去作死。 而唯一能从那些到处在打听的人手下保护他的东西就是W。 这个人也许不能，也不会，且估计战胜不了Dr. Grendel的各种阴谋和挖掘不了他的研究结果。但如果Grendel的能力是掌控时间，那么W 就是能超越时间的人。 或许有些过于夸大W的重要性但是你基本也没办法去了解一个疯子的头脑中在想什么。 而一个足够强大的神秘事物，可以让任何人躲在后面，更不用说Tim的小军队了。

John试图摆出一副天真无邪的表情，伸长脖子迎向Mycroft的眼睛。那好像没多大作用，但至少让这位年长的福尔摩斯不再在门口来回的走，并允许了餐厅的主人护送他们到一张桌子旁，免得那个可怜的人因为煎熬变得手忙脚乱。

主人移动着，像芭蕾舞团里一个面无表情的成员一样盘旋着，又像是一幅皇家风景画，即使当John靠向椅背时，他也毫不畏缩，并把他的椅子推到了合适的位置。而Mycroft站在那里，等待着被引导进自己的座位的同时注视着John脸上每一个表情的变化。 然后，侍者便走了过来，把菜单精准的放在了他们的面前。John觉得在这个餐馆里他显得格格不入，在这个世界里，一切都有自己的轨道，自己的设定尺度，自己的固定公转。 John知道如何在安全区的医院里干活，轮班，也习惯了在基地醒来，清楚Sherlock的喂食计划。 但他看不懂这个亚麻纸菜单上的任何一个菜品，没有用过这些精美的瓷器餐具，更不习惯享受着穿着定制马甲的侍者的服务。

当侍者取了他们的点单后，两个人都急忙离开，一点都不想参与进他们的谈话，Mycroft微微向后靠了靠。 他打开餐巾，把它放在膝盖上，双手优雅地摆放着。 这里时那种侍者会帮他们把餐巾放好在顾客腿上的餐馆，但Mycroft显然不是那种会错过任何他能拿来表演的道具，John也不想因为太过紧张，而让他用他的沙拉刀捅人。 John的手悄悄地溜上桌面，快速的拿了属于他的餐巾，并把它拿到桌子下，抖开，裹在了他的腿上。

“Watson医生，” Mycroft的声音特别无害。

“Holmes先生，” John以同样严肃地声音回答到，他还不如在脖子上挂个牌子，上面写着 _罪名：出言不逊。_

“好吧，如果你想采取这种态度，我们就不浪费时间寒暄了。 你确实意识到，你可能对国家安全构成严重的威胁，对吧。” Mycroft说话的方式就像是他喜欢享受在谈话对象不知情的情况下抓着他的命脉。

“你还真的一点都不浪费时间，” 他谨慎的笑了笑。

“我很可能再也没有机会与你在这样友好的环境下进行类似的谈话了。所有如果可以直截了当，我宁愿直截了当。” 他给了John一个眼神，弄的好像他打算攻击国议会，而不是试图逃避Mycroft极具攻击性的姿态。

“我对任何人都不构成威胁。”

“你至少杀了两个人，” Mycroft的表情像往常一样无懈可击，但不知怎么地这次显得更加诚实些。 毫不遮掩他的好奇和对他的分析。“你没有表现出痛苦的道德感或其他方面的情绪。 唯一能打破你脸上固执的表情的东西就是当Sherlock受到威胁和你在他身边的地位受到的威胁的时候。”

“那些都是重要的事情。”

“为什么?” Mycroft问。 那个问题如快速旋转的螺丝刀般钻进John的心， _因为那就是我的所有了。_ John不得不紧紧闭着嘴巴将那句话狠狠的吞了下去。

侍者端面包卷和汤过来的时候仿佛踏进了雷区一般，睁大着眼睛，低头仔细看着脚下的每一寸。

当她完成任务从他们桌边溜走时，John把他嘴唇绷成一条线，眼神停留在危险的边缘，如暴风雨来临的前夕。 “这重要吗?”

“对我来说是的。”

“我不是说了我不会是一个威胁了吗，难道这还不够？ 我永远不会也不打算成为一个能够对国家安全构成威胁的存在 ”约翰靠在椅背上，看着他。

“计划赶不上变化，” Mycroft的话像石头一样沉重。

“如果我是一个威胁，那么你也是，Sherlock也是，” John小心翼翼地说。

“我为国家服务也没有兴趣去做对这个政府有害的事，当然Sherlock也没有这个兴趣，因为我敢说他一会觉得这很无聊。”

John凝视着 Mycroft， “你根本没有想过这个，是吗? ”

他把头微微歪向一边。

“没有想过Sherlock也许会做一些愚蠢的事情，而那些事情会对政府和重要的政策造成影响” John曾经认真地认为他有想过这种情况。 但也许他该知道的很清楚，在Irene惨败之后，Mycroft的那种紧绷又痛苦的沉默，和脸上因为愤怒而微微颤抖的皮肤。

“Sherlock不会的。你低估了我对局势的控制能力。”

“你要知道他对你为他铺路这件事的厌恶，” John担忧地说。

“这让我很惊讶，你把这是看做是一个弱点。” 当John摆弄着自己的汤勺时，Mycroft举起勺子，干净利落地喝了一口汤。 “这么说，Sherlock真的在负责教导你？ 我敢肯定，他对各种各样的话题都很感兴趣，“ Mycroft边喝汤边彬彬有礼地问道。 John对这突然改变的话题有些不知所措。

John故意让自己看起来就像是会让世界各地的完美兄长都无比讨厌的一个幼稚，顽固的白痴弟弟的样子。 “他有一个很好的策略。 如果他不知道某件事，他就假装自己是专家，或者宣称它很枯燥，然后让我就此写一篇论文。”

“你们两个对教育的本质都抱有着危险的期望。” Mycroft放下勺子。 “教育可不是仅仅让你把你感兴趣的事情塞进你的大脑，而忽略其他一切。 你需要学习政治、哲学和英语—— Sherlock让你读些什么最新版本的《学术论文提交手册》可不算什么教育。”

“为什么?” John放下勺子，把那个危险的词抛回到Mycroft的脸上。

“我是认真的。我为什么要学那些? 因为你这么认为我有必要? ”

“因为那样你拥有更多的选择，” 他简洁地说。 “当你年轻的时候，你会觉得你能长生不老。拥有这个世界上的所有的时间。”

这还真是出乎意料，John靠回椅背上，看着他。

“这就是整个安排的奇怪之处。 在Sherlock所有能提供给你的环境中，让你发挥。。。你的全部潜能，可不是其中之一。”

John做了个鬼脸，摆弄着放在腿上的餐巾。 “你和Sherlock到底在干什么？ 我不需要训练。 我只需要Sherlock。”

“但为什么是 _Sherlock_?”

“为什么不呢?” John 翻了个白眼， “因为他还没有加入到征服世界的这个家庭业余爱好中去? ”

“这不符合任何计划。你从他那里得不到任何你不能从别人那里得到的东西。”

“我知道接下来的话可能令人震惊，但你做好心理准备吧。你有没有想过，我能从Sherlock那边得到的就是 _我和_ _Sherlock_ _的关系_ ？ 我不想要被训练，我只想要得到一个我喜欢的室友。 我知道他是个十足的白痴，但他也有他自己的时候。而且，他不会来审问我任何事情。”

Oh但不，任何审讯都是绝对诚实的，即使是那些见不得光的。

John三心二意地喝着汤，紧握着小孩专用的勺子。 汤滚过他的舌头像一部高潮迭起小说，充满了丰富的人物和故事主题。 这绝对是他喝过的最好喝的汤。而Mycroft似乎已经习惯了这种特别的汤，以至于他可以不去欣赏它的美妙，而是用锐利的目光盯着它。

“Watson医生，别在这个小小的午餐会上私自对我的角色加以润色。” 他像是在思考般歪着头。

“当然不会，” John板着脸有些无礼地说。

这为他赢得了Mycroft的另一个表情，但那个表情或许更多的是对John摆出的脸而不是他刚刚说的话。不管怎样Mycroft从来都不怎么喜欢他。

“你已经在追在我屁股后面几个月，想要和我来场谈话了，” John扬起眉毛。

“不过，Sherlock可能... 夸大了我的才能。” 他垂下眼睛避开他的视线，把食指和中指伸进亚麻餐巾中，然后先是擦了擦嘴角的左边，然后是右边。 多么精彩、巧妙的伪装。 他的大脑一定一直在疼痛。 “我对玩他小把戏不感兴趣，实际上我有我的责任。 希望他总有一天也能学会责任这个词。 这次是他为了保证你的安全，请求了我的帮助。但奇怪的是，他看起来也并不喜欢你缺席。”

“谢谢，” John咆哮着，鼻子都皱了起来。

“别这么孩子气。 Sherlock不喜欢接触。 他觉得没有这个必要。 然而，他经常要求你握住他的手，而不是你要求握住他的手。 我觉得这很奇怪。 这听起来像是你操纵了Sherlock，虽然不清楚为了什么。但你可以理解这会让我有多难过。 毕竟我不喜欢别人操纵我弟弟。”

John看着他。 他的法令纹因为他嘴角下沉而出现。藏身在精致的裁缝丝绸西装衬衫和具有艺术装饰风格的发型后面是精心计划的行为举止和官僚机构里的勾心斗角。

“我想要了解清楚所有玩家的动机。 因此，我需要那个叫做‘W’的人的信息。我猜想，‘W’是Watson的缩写吧? ”

“这个假设在逻辑上当然是很道理的，” John平静地回答。

他扬起眉毛，像鸟儿的翅膀。 他的右肩微妙的转动，耸肩的力量比大多数人在他们的有生之年所能想象的无助还要无助。 他就像一只鹤，嗷嗷待哺的向Sherlock喊着。 他又像在捕食的鸟，伸长着脖子，谨慎地收起翅膀和脚，还有那长长的、探测性的嘴，一口一口地啄食着每一条银鱼。 也许天鹅是一个更好的比喻---- 曾经受欺负的天鹅长大后变成享受欺负别人和胜利果实的天鹅。

“Watson医生，我会很感激你如果你能看着我并回答我的问题。”

John看着他。

“你觉得这个被我和其他人所知道的W，是真的存在于我和其他人被引导相信的事实中的吗？ ”

John纠结了一下。

“你需要说得更具体一点，” Mycroft眯起眼睛。他这样很吓人。

“他对不同人来说象征着不同的东西，” John转移了一下话题; 这个话题转的很生硬，所以他没有试图掩饰太多。

“你得说得更具体一些。”

“我恐怕不行，” John抗拒道。

Mycroft抬起眼朝他望了一眼，那眼神锋利的可以用来雕刻钢铁。

John拿起他的勺子，喝了满满一嘴汤。 他有几年和好管闲事的咨询侦探生活在一起的经验。 他当然可以顽固地咬着自己的小下巴，尽可能慢地喝着汤，他能感受到Mycroft的凝视在他身上留了一会儿，然后才移开，接着就被Mycroft将他表情规整分类到最不可能出现的表情这一栏里。 John不确定所想象的这些都是不是真的，但Mycroft的脑子里一直在想很多事情，层层叠加，也许他刚刚的那些话只被按照真实可信的程度来被分门别类。

最终，Mycroft夸张的以牵动整个身体的方式翻了个白眼，John曾经还以为这样白眼是专门预留给Sherlock的。 “你知道我是和Sherlock一起长大吧。”

“我们的情况类似?” John把头歪向一边，好奇心惊讶的驱散了他的固执，他这一动作与一只麻雀歪头的动作惊讶地一致。

“你们都不喜欢被陌生人触碰，两人都顽固得令人恼火，而且都处于反社会的边缘。”

John皱了皱眉头，开始自动反驳说: “Sherlock不是一个-” ，然后停下来，眨了眨眼睛，发现Mycroft正冷静地盯着他看。

“你应该是个反社会的人，不是吗？ 或者他们尽可能的将你变成一个反社会的人，”这话就像一块光滑的冰块从Mycroft的嘴唇间滑了出来。

John注视着，看着Mycroft张只有空白、空白、空白的懒洋洋的脸，看着脖子和肩膀微微的摇动带动着脑袋晃动。

“别那么惊讶。 我们都清楚你是可以为了一个你认为可接受的目的而好不愧疚去杀人的人。 你对差点让夏洛克受伤而感到更伤心，而不是因为你刚开枪打爆了一个人的头。 而且也不是说你不能冷静地、定期地对一个经常使用暴力行为来维持他那破旧、狭隘的小帝国的毒贩展露出感情。但你又相当无情。 当然你也足够聪明能够通过所有测试。而做到这些对你来说就只需要记住其他人对你的期望。 正常人一直都是这么做。”

John睁大了眼睛，咽了一口唾沫。 他所做的一切，都是为了生存，也为了Sherlock能活下去。 他没有想到一个局外人会这样分类它们，也没有想到它们会显得如此冷漠。

“但是你不完全符合这一类，不是吗，Watson医生？ 聪明吗？ 非常。 能杀人吗? 很明显。 但你可不太符合正常人定义范围下的道德。 我想你大概是他们人工制造的小部队里的一个潜伏分子。 你比一个反社会人士更危险，不是吗？ 这就是为什么 W 想要你。但他为什么要你来里，我还不清楚，不过我已经慢慢有了些头绪。 因为当你需要保护某人时，你才是最危险的，不是吗？ Sherlock确实需要很多保护，尤其是从他自己的轻率下保护他。” 他心不在焉地责备着Sherlock，仿佛Sherlock是个被宠坏了的孩子。

John看着他。

“我有一个理论。 有些事情发生了，让你担心你小部队里的兄弟姐妹们。 我认为你会把他们当成你的兄弟姐妹。 因为这是你的天性。 你喜欢处理事情，照顾他们。 他们，你的设计者们，试图把你变成一个反社会人士，但你却变成了和反社会人士完全相反的人。 你太道德，太固执，但没有绝对的是非对错观。 你同时还是个医生。” Mycroft咂了咂舌头又摇了摇头。 “我想你会反抗。当一个好人的手指扣在扳机上时他不需要犹豫不决。” Mycroft睁大了眼睛，他的眼睛是那么黑，就像洞穴里供可怕野兽来回穿梭的隧道。 “因为他已经知道什么是对什么是错了。 他从不在这些事情上浪费时间争论或感到懊悔。”

John觉得他的脸可能是属于一个陌生人的，他的脸仍然很平静没什么表情。 像躲在灌木丛中的幼崽一样警惕而谨慎。 这也是一张能毫不犹豫地杀人并且还会再杀人的人的脸。 他的绝对道德罗盘让他心中的士兵获得了完美的平静，但反过来又撕扯着他灵魂的边缘，不断地提醒他要保护那些他认为有责任保护的人。 他的嘴巴为了保守秘密而紧紧的闭着，一个人是怎么做到在紧张的卷缩着身体的同时释放那么完美张力的。 那么人类，那么小，那么容易犯错，就像是一张小小的折纸被一次次的展开又重新折叠，但每一次都保持着精确的折痕。

这就是John Watson，曾隶属于皇家诺森柏兰燧发枪团的一员，而Mycroft坐在他对面，面无表情，观察着他身上可能是 属于W 的东西。 如果真是这样的话，当John努力保持镇定的时候，Mycroft想，那他的猜想就是真的了。 John Watson将成为的那种男人，是不会受威胁或贿赂的影响的。 谁都无法打败那样的人。 即使他支离破碎，他也总是能能人所不能。

“Bill是谁? ” Mycroft问道。这是他会在做噩梦时哭喊喃喃着的词。

John的表情顿时粉碎，令他更为震惊的不是，他在梦境时他的大脑背叛了他的想法，而是Mycroft在伦敦各处安放的无数耳目侵犯了他的隐私。即使是在John以为可以安全的因噩梦哭喊的地方。John Watson擅长的事情有很多，但掩饰表情却不是其中之一。

“啊，” Mycroft特意低声的说，“那么，他是你们小队的? 我想也是。”

“我不会和你聊Bill的。”

“他经常出现在你的噩梦中，” Mycroft做着他精准的设计的他手势，就像一个上了发条的人物在做动作。

“别装了，” John用手臂紧紧地搂着他的身体。 太过了，太过了，太深入他的内心了，强行被拉进这个整洁的房间进行着审问，所有的一切都被他精心安排过。 “别跟我装了。”

这打断了Mycroft满脑子的阴谋论，他向John眨了眨眼，然后向后靠了靠，用手指抵住他的嘴唇。 “你说的‘装’是什么意思? ”

John怒视着他， “那个... ...” John对他比了一个模糊的动作，“你的表情，道具，表演。”

“为什么这你会觉得不舒服?” Mycroft正看着他。

约翰用舌头舔了一下嘴唇，向旁边看了看，想找到一个正确的答案。 “这感觉很奇怪。会让人分心。 也让人迷惑，但这可能就是你想要的。这太。。“找不到一个合适的词语让他的话像一个无法发动的发动机一样卡着，迷雾和笨拙填满了他脑海中所有的自由空间，让他无法思考。

“太吵了，” Mycroft喃喃自语，他的脑袋向后仰着，显然是认出了他想干什么。 “我不是完全有意要让你苦恼的，” 他的声音非常温柔，像是在思考的边缘漏出来的一声，显得那么奇怪和温柔。 不过即使是好心，他也一定在密谋着些什么。 “我不知道被称为反社会人士会让你如此心烦意乱。 Sherlock通常会躲在那后面寻求安慰。”

他闭上眼睛，小脸严肃而紧张。 “我只想一个人呆着。 我只想和Sherlock一起解决案子，不被打扰。”

“你必须知道，Sherlock没有能力给你，你明显渴望着的安慰和爱。”

John的眼睛扫向他的脸。

“当你苦恼的时候，你会拥抱自己。 这是一个持续的，习惯性行为，”他解释说。 “Sherlock现在肯定已经注意到了，但他通常能无视就会无视掉。当他无法无视的时候他就会责骂你。”

John认真的回溯了一下他的记忆想要找出一个强有力的辩论，然后移开了目光小心翼翼地说着。 “Sherlock喜欢扮演一个反社会人士，但他的大脑却像科学家或哲学家。 然而他还是选择了当一名侦探。”

“我应该从你的话推断出什么? “迈克罗夫特平静地问道，他觉得John比他以前想的更加复杂一点。

John慢慢地看着 Mycroft，好像不知怎么的，他的疲惫使得他们凝视时的触碰移动的比物理规定的要慢的多。 那视线里包含着太多的痛苦，使得Mycroft不得不极力控制自己不要发出感叹。 “推测出，他是有心的。”

“你觉得你很了解我弟弟。”

“不，”John平静地说，每一句话都表示了他的诚实。“我只是更善于与人相处。”

这似乎就足够说服Mycroft，让他相信了无论是什么他需要相信的事情，“很好。 但我想你不会告诉我，你的人际交往能力能告诉你一些关于我的什么吧? ” 他把单词的末尾往上斜了一点，带着点讽刺的意味。

“我选择对此保持沉默。 你把自己塑造得很完美，但是你的内心藏着太多东西了。 速写你，我还不如速写一下行星的轨道呢。”

Mycroft茫然地看了他一眼，John翻了个白眼。

“你的生活就像是一首由一系列制作精良的机器和政治带来的重唱歌剧，而你始终是首席女高音。 我不认为我能保持不形成斗鸡眼的情况下剥开你的前五十层的伪装还不放弃。 你把自己设计成非人的存在。 它很美，但对我来说它太过了。”

Mycroft盯着他看了一会儿。

“干嘛？ 难道只有Sherlock才能是最漂亮的那个？ 实际上几乎是你把他养大的。 所有只有当你也很美的时候才有可能把他塑造成现在漂亮的样子。” John突然意识到，过度紧张可能导致他现在有点大嘴巴，刚刚的话绝对有点太尖锐了。 John不需要被Holmes兄弟吸引，也能知道他们有着不可思议的大脑和绚丽辉煌语言，更不用说他们是多么的才华横溢，以及他们如，雕刻的大理石般，辉煌的白金汉宫般，以及一套精致的定制西装套装般的美丽。

Mycroft面无表情，举起几根手指，向在厨房门口来回走动的侍者示意，而她不确定自己是否想走近他们桌子。 “我们将取消剩下的午餐，” Mycroft有些高傲地说。 就像Sherlock一样，但是表现的更为出色。 “给我一杯咖啡，再给这孩子一杯奶茶和一块你们这的巧克力奶油蛋糕。”

下完单后，Mycroft拿出他那令人印象深刻的手机，开始用它做了些什么，两人之间顿时鸦雀无声，仿佛他在两人之间扔下了一扇钢制的安全门。 John很感激，这让他有机会让自己平静下来，他把手指放在餐巾上，有意识地尽量不像Mycroft说的那样拥抱自己。 他漫无目的的思考着他的包的所在地。 Mycroft肯定把它藏在什么地方了。

当侍者把他们的甜点端上来时，Mycroft抬头看了她一眼，而这一眼便让侍者的手微微颤抖。 John不确定自己是否能把这被巧妙地放在堆积如山的奶油和巧克力装饰图案中的那块厚厚的巧克力蛋糕全部吃完。 但是他并不完全确定今晚会发生什么，所以他运用了军事训练里得来的全部素养拿起来叉子。奶茶就像是魔法一样，几乎违背了他的意愿让他不可避免的平静了下来，因为它长久以往都象征着案子结束、下班、把烂醉如泥的Harry成功搬上床。

Mycroft像是故意安排好了的样子，在John吃完最后一口蛋糕的时候他也喝下了他的最后一口咖啡。 “我得马上回办公室。 但我安排了一辆安全车可以带你去安全屋。 这一切很快就会结束，你和Sherlock可以回去继续玩你们那些可爱的小游戏了。” John点点头，僵硬但坚定。 而餐厅的主人不知道从哪里冒，声音柔和恭敬地远远地说着什么。 Mycroft特点点头，含糊地向他做了个手势，简直就是一个懒惰的皇帝。然后Mycroft轻轻地推开了椅子然后嗖了一声站起来，对John做了个微弱的手势，示意让他也跟他一起走。 他们走出一个侧门，穿过一个小鞋帽店，John想那里面估计没有任何商品是低于三位数的，然后他们走进一个小巷，那里有两辆车在等着。

有人把John的包递给了他，他紧紧地抱在胸前，而Mycroft则无视了他这一行为，对着手机说着一些听起来有点像中国话的话。 一个高个的警卫指着第二辆车做了一个无安全隐患的手势后，John叹了口气，一点儿都没抱怨就爬进了车里。

**是** **Bad Davey** **吗** **\- D**

**这完全取决于是谁在问。**

**我是** **Dimmock** **，** **John Watson** **的好朋友** **–D**

**你怎么知道我的私人号码的？**

**这世上难道还有很多其他的** **John** **?** **那个穿西装的人在** **221B** **想干嘛** **？**

**他是不是绑架了我的男孩？**

**他不是你的男孩** **– D**

 **而且那个人很危险，最好不要找他麻烦** **– D**

 **他可能要带** **John 去全屋。你今晚的计划知道多少** **– D** **（原文** **Dimmock** **用了** **2来表示to，4来表示for，2nite来表示tonight）**

**呃。别这样，把单词拼完没这么难。**

**我对这个计划了解得足够多来帮你忙。**

**你就是那个在** **John家屋顶上闲逛的酒鬼。**

 **我不是酒鬼。** **– D**

 **你又是怎么知道的** **?-D**

**伦敦到处都有我的眼睛，是的，我就是这么令人惊叹。**

**我们有几件事要讨论。** **John可能有危险。** **–D**

**我现在就打给你。**


	4. Chapter 17

John就这样坐了很长一段时间：背部微微卷曲，表情严肃，双肩紧绷随时做好了战斗的准备。 那两个Mycroft安排和他一起坐在车里的人并没有试图和他聊天。 其中一个只是向后靠这椅背，看着窗外，而另一个则拿着某种平板电脑，开始做笔记。 John想这大概就是那种你必须习惯于自娱自乐的的工作。 这是一辆加长了的车，大到可以放下两张面对面的长凳，但是如果你面对面坐了两个男人，空间还是会有点挤，所以那两个人不得不将腿部错开，这样他们昂贵的皮鞋就不会互相撞到对方了。 他们沿着那条路开了一会儿，每个人都完全忽略了车内的其他人，直到第二个保镖敲起了二郎腿，导致他们所有人都必须要移动一点点试图并避开彼此。

John闭上眼睛，头向后仰，靠在椅背上，试图打会儿瞌睡。但他没睡多久，他慢慢地呼吸、让自己在黑暗中平静下来。 但那片让他能休息的黑暗却很快变得吵闹起来，伴随着一些记不清的颜色和片断的话语---- 那些没被守住的承诺，在黑暗中被抓住的恐惧让他胃疼，他的呼吸就像是从胸腔里撕裂出来的感觉; 他的头也开始疼了。 他睁开眼睛，故作镇定的驱散了恐慌，但循环只会再次开始。 后来，他无比希望自己之前能更加注意他们的前进的放心。 事实上，当他再次睁开眼睛的时候，他只刚刚来得急看见他们正穿过一条与世隔绝的小路并在邦的一声，猛烈的撞击来临前抱着自己; 黑色的城市轿车扭曲着车身，第二个警卫的腿也扭曲着如红白相间的拱门形状。

几乎只有一秒之差，在John寻回自己的呼吸，跪在地上，把手放在他的皮带上并解开他皮带之前第二个警卫因恐惧深深地吸了一口。John只看了一眼就能知道这个巨大的伤口是一个贯穿伤，John只需要找到合适的地方把皮带当作止血带来用就可以。 警卫的小腿上布满了让人心惊的皮肉，还有泛着白光的脂肪组织和骨头碎片，现场没有任何东西可以把它们固定在一起。 这个人基本上失去了他小腿下半部分的所有东西。不过幸好他当时翘着二郎腿，这确保了他剩下的那条左腿完好无损。 有人想要借着撞击来确保车里的人完全失去逃跑的能力。 警卫的脸色苍白，汗水反着光，瞳孔因痛苦而放大。 又是一声巨响，撞得汽车猛地旋转着，第一个警卫咬紧牙关，念着一连串的咒骂，声音扭曲但尖锐无比。 第二个警卫则尖叫着，无法控制自己，声音忽大忽小。

“医药箱! ”John朝第一个警卫喊道，而那个警卫完全没有呆住或犹豫(这种感觉真是太棒了。)

“在座位下面，”他大声回复到，从他衣服里面的一个口袋里掏出一部电话，又从另一个口袋里掏出一把完整的枪。 John将它抢了过来，在第一个警卫试图给某人或者任何人打电话的时候，他看了一眼安全栅，小手指滑进到开锁的位置，咔嗒一声打开安全栅。

不需要什么天才就能看出打电话这招不管用。

玻璃窗上传来一阵敲击声， _嗒_ _-嗒-嗒嗒_ 。

“出来，出来，出来，” 一个单调的声音愉快地唱着，从歌声中能听到那完全的疯狂。 “别淘气，Johnny，Dr. Grendel要见你。”

John肺里的空气也开始和他作对，呼吸就像越长越大的爪子一样扒着他的喉咙，让他发出一种奇怪的结巴的声音。 警卫严肃地看着他，脸紧紧地绷着。 他摆弄了一下手机，然后把手机扔到一边，伸出手去捏了捏John的肩膀。

“现在，别傻了，” 窗前的那个人蹲下身子，用手握成一个空心的拳放在眼睛前，试图透过玻璃往里看。 他看起来和Roost差不多年纪，年轻的，孩子气的脸，圆圆的，明亮的，黑色的头发散落在脸周围。 “我有一把枪，它可以射穿你漂亮的窗户，你没有。 又或者如果你开枪，那么我们就会变成来回的枪战。” 他一边用哼唱念出最后一个词，又一边喃喃自语，像是在念一个方程式，“... ... 大概是 x 的平方，不过我得加快了。Dr. Grendel因为你到处乱跑，现在非常生气。 你不想让他照顾你吗？ 他能治好你。 让你变得更好。 帮助你认清自己的错误。”

这话让John从他短暂的失神中惊醒过来。 他猛地把急救箱拉出来，朝箱子里看了一眼，快速的把里面的一个小型冷却器拿出来，然后，谢天谢地，箱子里还整整齐齐地放着几个血袋。

这个年轻的疯子把他那把令人印象深刻的枪的枪托砰地一声砸在窗户上，“我只是想回家！ 我只要抓住你，这样我就可以回家了! ”

John知道那种感觉，那种在痛苦的向前爬行却被拉扯回来的感觉。 Sherlock已经是他离家最接近的存在了。 他那细长的身体，长长的四肢，形成了一个完美的名为归属的框架，一个名为被需要的框架，即使John被送走了，Sherlock仍然是一个类似家的存在。如果没有人和他一起冲进黑暗，然后要求他处理后事，John Watson算什么？ 这种感觉如此的熟悉，John不禁怀疑这个正在尖叫的疯子是不是像他一样，像他自己和Dimmock一样。 但是为什么Grendel受害者会试图帮助这个夺走他时间的人呢？

“好了，” 年轻人在车门的另一边对John和警卫说。 “我已经给了你一些时间。 所以，现在你有两个选择，亲爱的Johnny你是想要出来呢，还是我开始给车门打孔，希望我不会打烂任何重要的东西。虽然你 _活着_ 最好，但你的尸体同样也可以让W快速的过来。”

当John移动第二个警卫让他向后靠以抬高他的腿时第一个警卫迅速靠近门口。 “你在干什么? ” John压低声音对他喊。

“我们奉命要不惜一切代价保护你的安全。 我们已经确认了他能他毫不犹豫开枪。”

“他会杀了你的，” John狠狠地告诉他。 这个疯狂的年轻人正在倒数，慢慢地把他脸从玻璃上剥下来，在玻璃上留下一个湿漉漉的脸印。

“呆在这儿，注意安全，” 他向John保证。

“这太疯狂了，” John告诉他， “这一定违反了所有的... ...”

第一个警卫突然打开车门，迅速的溜出车外，把所有的东西都留在了身后，这让年轻人脸上的表情出现了一道 _裂痕_ _。_ John随后冲上前去，锁上了车门。

John的手一点都没在发抖。

John不得不把注意力全都放在第二个警卫的身上，因为他正徘徊在无法呼吸和因失血过多而失去意识的边缘。 第一个警卫也许认为直接进攻是必须的，但第二个警卫必须拥有John的全部注意力，如果他想要他活下来的话。 John的头脑中有一个开关，这使他能够用柔软的棉花把他的失控包裹起来，留着以后再发作。就算先不看他正在营救的这个垂死的人。 不管怎样，希望总是存在的。

他无视了枪声和喊叫声。 那个警卫权衡了他自己的所有选择，计算了各种可能性，最后认为出去战斗是所有选择中最好的。 John则不得不为自己考虑，然后他发现 _他_ 现在最需要的就是和他的病人呆在一起。 John迅速拿出电话，一只手拨号，另一只手做着输血的准备。 他被车门上的一声撞击声打断了，车门被锁上了。 然后是一阵诡异而沉重的停顿。 之后，靠近司机那侧的车门门上又出现了一阵撞击，门锁又弹了起来。

没有一个人会等着被杀，John拔出第二个警卫的枪，静静地摇下离那个疯子最远的那边的窗，然后翻出车外。 每一秒都在John的脑子里清晰地计算着，每一秒都非常重要。 John在泥土里匍匐前进，尽可能安静地爬到车尾，听到后车门被打开的声音时僵硬了一会儿。 他慢慢地绕过最后一个视角盲区的角落，枪紧紧地握在手里，John用一个医生的敏锐的目光盯着那个年轻人，试图不被躺在一边的第一个警卫尸体分散注意力。 以后会有时间哀悼他的。

这个年轻人有一头黑色的卷发，但发型都成锯齿状、脸上的皮肤像是缺乏新陈代谢般形成半饥黄的颜色，这使他看起来精疲力竭的。 他的鼻子明显断了，以一个奇怪的角度挂在他的脸上，满脸的血迹，似乎嘴巴里也都是，但他心不在焉地舔着它。 John举起他借来的枪，深深地吸了一口气，看着那个年轻的疯子，血流不止，满身是血，困惑地盯着那个昏迷的警卫和那扇开着的窗户。

他不是个孩子，John告诉自己。

他不是个孩子。

他就像John和Dimmock一样。

只是一个成年人被困在了孩子身体里。

后座力使他的手臂狠狠的向后甩了一下。

黑色的卷发中突然传来一声爆炸声，就像一群白鸽因惊吓瞬间一起飞起来一样。

John深吸了一口气。

一秒钟。

那是爆裂的头骨。

的死亡的味道。

他蜷缩着身子，自言自语道，“不是小孩，不是小孩，就像我一样。”

当他越过尸体检查他的病人时，他一眼都没有看向那具尸体。

他深深地吸了一口气。“不是小孩子，他和我一样。别再想了John。”

他的手指保持平稳，脑袋却在两耳之间发抖。 别想了，别浪费时间去担心那些有的没的，他开始为警卫输血，用毛毯包裹住警卫以免他受到惊吓，然后便拨通了Tim的电话。 没再去看车门外那些皱巴巴的人影。 他想了一会儿要不要关上门，但是血和破裂的肉的气味已经足够强烈，他不想再让空气不流通。

“Tim，”John一边工作一边对着夹在肩膀上的电话大叫。

“John，”Tim的声音非常严肃，“发生了什么? ”

“Grendel的一个手下袭击了我们。他还只是个孩子。”

“你还好吗，Johnny? ” Bad Davey的声音突然响了起来。

John停了下来，当他试图抬起了第二个警卫的腿时双手抖了一下。他静静地想，他一定是产生幻觉了， “Davey?”

“是的，” Davey的声音有些沙哑， “你没事吧? ”

John做了一个深呼吸， “我很好，但是我的一个警卫死了，另一个也倒下了。 我需要一辆救护车。”

Davey发出了一连串暴力撕扯着的咒骂。 “你听起来可不太好，” 他咬牙切齿地说。 “谁动了你?”

“你在哪儿?” Tim插嘴说。

“我——我不知道，” 第二个警卫的脉搏还在微弱地跳动着，但他的脸色苍白，头发也因浸泡在汗水里而显得颜色更深了。 他突然感到一阵眩晕。

“白痴，” Davey厉声说，“你应该要知道的。”

“我追踪不到你的手机，” Tim迅速说道， “那两个警卫有手机吗? ”

John环顾四周，然后发现了那块滑到座位一角的平板电脑; 它还没进入待机模式。 他迅速地碰了碰它，免得它进入待机。 “等等，这里有一块平板。”

“有密码保护吗?” Tim问道，背景里传来Davey骂人的声音。

“这不是问题，” John快速地说道，屏幕摔碎了而且血迹斑斑。 “我想我可以用它打个电话。”

“打给Lestrade，只要能接通，我只需要五秒，” Tim用着那种“情况紧急但我很冷静”的声音说着。

John的手依旧坚定不移，他的手指在屏幕上的数字键盘上飞舞，他焦急地吸了一口气，然后以防万一，他在脑海中数到8，并在Lestrade接起电话刚刚发出Lestrade的L声之前挂断了自己的电话。 “我找到你了，” 即使透过电话，Dimmock也依旧严厉。 “我会给当地医院打电话。”

“我直接过来找你，Johnny，” Davey的声音依旧扭曲，他把愤怒的冷笑藏着牙齿和眼神后面。 “你拿上枪，蹲下来等我。”

“好的，Davey，” John说，扔掉平板，把注意力集重新集中在他的病人身上。 他想，他最好不要和Davey说他把枪留给Sherlock了。不过他有他从警卫那里借来的那个，那就足够了。

“注意安全，” Tim严肃地告诉他。

“还有，不要再犯傻了，” Davey补充道。

“我也爱你，” John吼道并挂断了电话，然后为他的病人做了最终检查，把他放在座位上并用紧急专用的毯子裹紧了他的下巴。

似乎没过多久，他就听到一辆大车就停在了他们的车的旁边的声音，还有跑步的声音。那一定是Davey，居然来的比救护车来得早，比他预期的要快的多了，不过Davey可是个说到做到的人。 John本只打算将门推开一条足够他打招呼的缝，但门被整个拉开了，而他被人抓住了他的夹克衫，绑了起来，然后被拉着站了起来，紧紧的抵在了坚硬冰冷的车门上。

这不是Davey。

他试着伸手去够，想要靠着扭动去松开的绑着他的绳子，但脖子上被针扎了一下，一切都开始变得模糊不清，遥不可及，并且非常遥远。

当John从麻醉后的睡梦中醒来时，他躺在一个房间里，双手被绑在面前。 他眨着眼睛，疲惫不堪，筋疲力尽。 有两个人，紧挨着他的两边。 “你... ... ? ” 他开始问，咽了一口口水。 “你为Moriarty工作?” 他问道。 他的声音颤抖着，有些嘶哑，听起来好老。

没有人回答，但是其中一个人低下头默默地看了他一眼。

这沉默就足够回答他的问题了。

房间里非常安静。 John在床上躺了一会儿，直到他冷静下来后他便坐了起来，坐在两个人的旁边(伪军人，冷面，一个忧郁和严厉的奇怪的混合体)。 绑在他的手腕上索带非常紧，随着他轻柔的呼吸，索带像触角一样上下摆动。 他右边的男人闻起来像婴儿洗漱用品、枪油和绿薄荷，左边的男人闻起来像火药和抗酸药。 他不是Sherlock，他不能根据这些推断出些什么。 他叹了口气，把头靠在墙上。 他的身体因皮下焦虑而颤抖起来。 他觉得他好像能听到秒钟的滴答声和床单发出沙沙声。 焦虑让他感觉他的整个身体都被包裹在一个燃烧的地毯里然后被浸泡在冰水的混合物里。

“你是要休克了吗?” 那个闻起来像火药和抗酸药的男人问道。

“我不这么认为，” John颤抖着回答。 “我已经很长时间没有这样了。我通常喜欢危险。”

两个面无表情的人越过约翰的头顶交换了一个视线，然后他们松懈了下来并朝John靠近了一些。 “你不会想要在你感到害怕的时候见我们老板的。”

“我不担心你们的老板，” John低声说，尽管有些神经质，但他还是出奇诚实的抱怨了一句。 “我刚刚从我更担心的那些人的手底下逃出来。” 但他知道他们是什么意思。 他朝窗外看了一会儿。 “考虑到现在的情况，我真的很感激你们的帮助，” 他告诉他们。 “但我讨厌与人接触。如果你们能给我 一点空间可能更好。”

他们又亲切地给了他一点空间，两人都很紧张，都随时准备着，注意力集中着，却没特别关注任何东西，只是集中着注意力。 John小声的念着每一块人体的骨骼的名字，把声音控制在只能感觉到他的嘴唇互相碰撞的动作，不能比着再大声了。

他们把他从房间里放了出来，带他到了一个小小的混泥土建成洗手间。 他这才意识到他手上不均匀的分布着干掉的血迹。 他心不在焉地看着，等待着Moriarty手下的一个人割断他的索带。 他脱掉上衣，留下裤子，用提供的肥皂洗干净了自己。 他能从那块几乎没有气味的肥皂感觉到了它的奢侈。 他几乎不想用它，不想要让Moriarty买的任何东西触碰到他的皮肤。 但是血不会自己洗干净自己。 男人们给了他一个整洁干净的小格子印花纽扣衬衫和一件克什米尔羊毛毛衣。 贵以及制作精良，简直就像是Moriarty试图伸着手指在他的身体上印上他的所有权一样。

他的手没在颤抖，一点都没有。

(他不是个孩子，他就像John，根本就不是个孩子。)

当他打理好自己后，被带到一个小办公室并被坐在一张小椅子上。 墙纸被小心地全扒光了，所有的东西都挪到一边，为 _他们的小谈话_ 腾出地方。靠着桌子坐在那里的是Moriarty本人，他头发梳得整整齐齐，脸上带着疯狂的表情，仿佛Westwood最光彩照人的存在。 不知不觉中，John被引到房间中间的一个小椅子上，Moriarty的手下在把他安顿下来后便自觉离开了他们一小段距离。

“哦，你好呀，” Moriarty咧嘴对他笑着，嘴唇卷曲着露出尖利的虎牙。 他扬起眉毛，使他的眼睛看起来又大又圆。 “我希望他们有好好招待你。”

John努力观察并不做出任何反应：他看着Moriarty放松的身体曲线，看着他的手掌紧贴着身后的桌子，看着他轻快地抬起头。

他对着John咯咯地笑着，用手指轻柔地滑过着书桌边缘，“你可能会想知道 我。是。谁。” 他每说一个字便要摇晃一下头。

“并不想，” John咬牙切齿地说。

他把指尖放在胸骨上，眼睛睁得大大的，嘴巴张开，张开，张开。口腔看起来又宽又深又疯狂。

这真的太可怕了。

John控制着不想退缩，同时又想避免掉进那张又深又大的嘴里，被那些像珍珠一样的小牙齿咬得粉碎。

“你真是一只聪明的小狗，不是吗? 那猜猜我是谁，聪明的小狗? ”

“Moriarty，” John不得不停下来吞咽了一下，“你是Moriarty。”

“哦，” Moriarty叹了口气。 John坐得笔直，没有向左看或向右看。 “多么完美的一个小男孩。 多么具有可塑性的小脑袋啊。 我们在一起会很开心的。 Sherlock，他觉得他知道你想要什么，你需要什么。 任性的小狗，”他的脸扭曲着，前后摇晃着脑袋。 “聪明 _但_ _~~是_ ，我打赌你真正想要的是一个 _爹地_ 。 你不想要个爹地吗，Johnny? ”

Moriarty的身体像是渴望着兴奋一样轻轻颤抖着。

“我们会玩得很开心的！ Sherlock可没有这些假装成熟的把戏。 他就像个女孩一样晕头转向，害怕暴力。我可以教你所有的方法，让人们听你的话。

“那不是很可爱吗? 我可以把你变成一个小怪物。”

John的脸一动不动。

“你真的非常，非常聪明，” Moriarty朝他咧嘴笑着，蹲John面前，脚掌着地。 轻轻地弹跳着。 “我可以利用你的头脑做出很多壮观的事情。”

“不，” John坚定地说，“不，你不能。”

“哦，John，” 他看上去有点悲伤，或者说有点好笑。 他真的相当善变。 “你非常聪明，但你还是个孩子。 训练有素，但是你仍然有恐惧，仍然有需求，仍然很小。 你需要一个爹地，Johnny。”

“别碰我，” John说。

“哦，不要生气，宝贝，” Jim弯下腰，他的手撑在大腿上，做了一个极夸张，有些黑暗和像蜘蛛，如外星寄生虫试图破茧而出的皱眉脸。 “我只是想做你的朋友。 我不能做你的爹地吗，Johnny? ”

小但愤怒、疲惫的John在膝盖上握紧了拳头，“我宁愿一枪爆你的头。”

(不是个孩子。)

“噢噢噢噢！ 恭喜！ 我猜你已经有一个爹地了，是不? ” 他双手插在口袋里，利用脚跟完美的转过身来，咧着嘴笑着。 “我打赌他是一个伟大的爹地。 一个超级，厉害的爹地。 我真的很想成为你爹地的朋友。”

“我们不能直截了当点吗?” John打断他。

“你真的让事情变得更加复杂了。”

当Moriarty向John伸出手时，他穿着运动鞋就直接踢了过去。 “我有一个爸爸。” John就是他自己的爸爸，非常感谢。 他是个成年人了，他能照顾好自己。 “如果你把我带走了，他会不高兴的。”

“哦，真的吗，” Moriarty转了转眼睛，觉得很好笑。 “他会怎么做，关注我吗? 那真实太可怕了。”

“不，” John说。 “他会一枪爆了你的头。 然后他会瓦解你的组织，把所有东西都整齐地放进一个盒子里，然后把他们全都封存起来。”

Moriarty高兴地笑了。Moriarty的脸上有着笔直的皱纹和白色的、白色的、恶毒的小牙齿 ，John感到了害怕，因为他太小了。 他想反击，让Moriarty害怕。 让他离开他的私人空间。

“你以为我是碰巧遇见Sherlock的吗？ 以为他是第一个到达本垒的人？是我选了他。 我并不渴望和任何人做朋友，我只是想要一个。 你觉得如果你引起了爸爸的注意，他会屈尊让你浪费他的时间吗？ 他拥有你。 他已经把你掌握在手心里了。 你只是还没有做什么重要的事情。 没什么有趣的，”如果他能Moriarty足够生气，他可能最终会把他捆起来。 而如果John能离开他，如果他能找到Sherlock，那就会没事了。 就算他受伤了也没关系，John以前也受过伤。 这就是为什么医院存在的意义。

Moriarty的脸扭曲了，John开始怀疑他是不是算计错了。 他把注意力集中在如何保持完美距离的平衡上。他 放松肩膀，随时准备面对严峻的考验。

Moriarty咆哮着，嘴唇往后扯着，眼睛睁得大大的。

“看看你的小脸蛋儿。 就像 _桃子_ 一样，”他咆哮着这个词，然后靠近John的脸在他耳边夸张的呼吸着，呼吸掠过他的脸庞。在他耳边耳语让他的话听起来像有毒，扭曲和腐烂的混合体。 “我打赌我可以一口把它 _咬下来_ 。”

他的脸靠得非常近，他的嘴张得不可思议的大，然后紧贴着John的脸颊，他的上牙齿的线条紧贴着John的圆脸颊。 靠近他的眼睛。 离他的眼睛太近了。 那压力就像一条钝线，钝而无害，直到那压力几乎变成杠杆顶住他下巴的高圆弧。

John一直用鼻子呼吸，呼吸的很慢。

脸被掐了一下，然后就真的开始感到疼了。 就在他能感觉到眼睛下面柔软的皮肤被拉扯，这可能意味着眼泪; 就在他开始感觉到脸部皮肤的痛苦和在擦伤的边缘时，Moriarty松开了他。 他轻轻地、奇怪地、干燥地吻了一下他脸颊的两侧，吻了一下那隐隐作痛的皮肤的中间。 John控制不住自己，他不由得感到惊慌失措，鼻子连续两次进行了呼吸。 他正在惊恐发作的边缘摇摇欲坠，他可以感觉到他的视角边缘的那一圈圈灰色，这让一切显得都那么的不真实，如梦境一般。 Moriarty蹲在那里，兴高采烈地看着他。 露出乳牙咧嘴地笑着。

John想要Sherlock。

_这不好，这不好，他想要_ _Sherlock_ 。

John挺直了脊柱，就像是指南针突然指向了北方一样。 他是个成年人。 不管别人怎么想。 不管Sherlock怎么想。 不管他的身体怎么想。

他是一个成年人，活了几十年了，他会没事的。

“让我们停止假装吧，” John说，声音听起来缓慢而顺从。

那对黑色的大眼睛眨着眼看着他。“你是什么意思?”

“这里是游泳池，小Carl死在的地方。”

Moriarty瞪大了眼睛。 “John，你可以尽情的玩着你的我是正常人的游戏，就像可爱的小Sherlock扮演着他是怪人一样。 但是我看过那些照片。 你朝别人的脑袋开枪，你的手却不会发抖。 你是一个小怪物，就像我一样。 不管你把Sherlock抱得多紧，他永远都不会变得够勇敢。”

他用一只的手重重的抚摸着John的头发，拉扯着那些细小的发丝。

“Sherlock是个胆小鬼。 他没有足够的勇气来解决最后的问题。 不像我。 你会更喜欢我的。 一旦你停止扮演你和他们一样的时候，“Moriarty的嘴角几乎滑稽地耷拉着，他的指甲刮擦着John的后脑勺，刺痛着他。

John保持着他的表情一动不动。

“去拿背心过来，” 他叫道，在John的身边站起来，指向他的手下。 “穿着炸弹背心的Johnny一定非常 _值得珍爱_ 。”

**我想在** **Sherlock** **踏进这扇门的瞬间知道他的情况。** **-JM**

**当然老板，你想让我怎么处理这孩子？**

**计划有变，我要他留下，别管那个老太太了。** **-JM**

**没问题老板。**


	5. Chapter 18

John抱着一种也许Sherlock根本就不会来的侥幸心理。也许在游泳池里的他和Moriarty的邂逅根本不会发生。 那么他所需要做的就是坚持到Moriarty对他失去兴趣; 坚持到Tim来救他出去。 但是，他听到了可怕的吱吱作响的开门声。

是Sherlock。

可怜的Sherlock，他完全不知道发生了什么事。

在Moriarty的命令下，John走出了淋浴间，因为有人告诉他，提醒他，警告他有狙击手盯着他们。很厉害的狙击手。 如果 John有任何不听话的行为的话，那么好吧，反正Moriarty 本来就打算要杀掉 Sherlock的，他不介意让他早点死掉。 Moriarty把他的指尖放在John的头部一侧，靠的如此之近却颤抖着不去碰他，他在他耳边低声说，如果让Sherlock聪明的大脑里多了一颗子弹，那真的是太可惜了不是吗。 不过反正还有另外一个福尔摩斯可以用来做诱饵。 所有他不会特别介意的。 John像一个士兵一样坚定，他只是僵硬地点点头，眼睛直直地望着前方。

现在。 现在，John就站在那里，双手插在一件羽绒大衣的口袋里，而Moriarty则在他耳边轻声说: “ _就_ _在那儿站一会儿。让他好好看看你_ 。”

“晚上好，” John说，甚至有些讨厌他自己的声音居然那么的平稳。 像是在怀念从前的军旅生活般，John用眼睛眨着SOS的求救信号，但他不确定Sherlock是否能明白他的暗示。 困惑和一些几乎可以称之为是害怕的情绪混合着出现在他的眼睛里，而John却除了鹦鹉学舌, 什么也做不了。 “我不是你所期待见到的那个人，对吧，Sherlock?”

 _“_ _John_ _，_ _”_ Sherlock轻声说。 他的脸上有瘀伤，苍白的皮肤上有五个黑点，Sherlock的脸像是被一直无形的手抓着，让他那一贯棱角分明冷酷的表情有些扭曲。 鲜少有人见过这样的Sherlock，他一直都是表情坚定，无所畏惧的。John步履蹒跚的走到空旷的地方，而这像是粉碎了Sherlock一直藏在他自鸣得意的意识后的一些什么，他变得结巴起来。

任何人都能发现，Sherlock的眼睛在那瞬间充满了绝望和无助。 他曾对这个聪明的小游戏抱有的任何希望，都绝望地飘落在他们两人之间的瓷砖上。

“John,” 他又喊了一声，这一声比之前的更坚定了些，但不知怎么的，这并没有让他感觉更好。 “你在做什... ...? ”

John的话，卡在了在他的喉咙里。 他无法摆脱那些Moriarty通过耳机塞进他耳朵里的激动但微弱呼吸声，那些病态、油腻的重复的话语。 Moriarty在John的耳边再次高兴的重复了自己的话。 John咽了一口口水，再次试着说到: “我打赌你做梦也想不到。”

“ _接下来_ ”，Moriarty兴高采烈地欢呼着，像是他已经找到了他完美的礼物，只需要屏住呼吸等着它被打开。 “ _打开你的外套，并跟着我念_ 。”

“你想，” John生硬地说，平稳地拉开那件小外套，好像在拉窗帘一样，“让我接下来，叫他说什么? ”

Sherlock的脸变得苍白得不可思议。

“绕着玫瑰花转圈圈，” John重复着，他呆板的声音试图跟上Moriarty兴高采烈的话语。 “口袋里装满了花束。”

“停下！ “夏洛克咆哮道，握着U盘的手如骨头一样苍白。 仿佛如果他不小心一点的话，他就会把它捏碎。 “停下，” 他重复着，眼神变得平静了许多，扫视着周围的一切。 他慢慢地转过几步，扫视过阳台，然后眼睛便猛地回到了John的身上。

“泳池选得不错，” John挺直了肩膀， “小Carl当年就死在这里。”

Sherlock的脸上再次戴上了他那酷酷的面具，只有在角落里才能稍稍瞥见他真实的表情。

“我让他动弹不得，” John平稳地复述着，尽管他的胳膊因为那件自制炸药背心微微打开，他仍然抬起了他的下巴，挺直了他的背。 “也能让小Johnny动弹不得。 让他的心脏一动不动。”

Sherlock在离John一米远的地方停了下来，低头盯着他，双拳紧握。 “ _够了_ 。 你是谁? ”

水池后面的一扇门缓缓地打开又关上，传来一阵轻柔的笑声。 John试着不去多想，在脑海中拿出Davey给他画的那张地图。 整洁的线条、彩色的点，和时间。 “我给过你电话号码，” Moriarty的声音在变幻莫测的疯狂边缘颤抖着。 他什么也看不见，背对着Moriarty的样子，让他感到害怕。 比第一次还要害怕的多。 “我还以为你会打给我。”

John的脸颊隐隐作痛。

“你口袋里揣的是英制勃朗宁L9A1式吧？ Johnny的枪，不是吗？ _啧_ _-啧-啧_ ，”他厉声斥责他们俩。 “你们两个到底是谁在照顾谁？ 你肯定没有为 Johnny 做过些什么。 看看！ 他甚至把他的枪都塞进了你的口袋！ 我猜他一定知道你想做什么。

“Jim Moriarty ，” 他低声说道，声音低沉，吱吱作响，然后则是如唱着音乐剧般的“Hi!”

Sherlock看着，观察着一切，他拔出枪，朝John走近，又后退。这就像是在这寒冷的瓷砖上，跳的一种奇怪的舞蹈。

“Jim？ _医院里见的那个的_ _Jim_ _吗_ ？ 难道我真的如此令人过目即忘？ 不过，我想和人打交道不是你的 _菜_ ，不是吗？ 现在， _John_ 。 聪明，多么可爱聪明的小家伙。 他是 _那么的_ 善于与人打交道，一眼就能看穿他们。 他知道你今晚会来玩。 也知道Molly的一切！ 你应该听听她说的那些关于John的话。 你真的应该让他远离漂亮的女孩。 他真的会向他们 _敞开_ 心扉。”

John因为听到Molly 的名字而惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，Sherlock歪了歪他的头。 这游戏已经扭曲了，改变了，被撕裂成完全不同的东西了。 一些非常危险的， 一些让人五内如焚，心如刀割的东西。 John只能痛苦地、内疚地移开他的视线。 Sherlock目光扫过他的背心，看向那在他胸口处漂浮的红点。

“别傻了，” Moriarty吟诵道， “我可没有拿着步枪。”

“你不会杀他的，他太宝贵了。”

“好吧， _我_ 不会。我可不想脏了手，” 这句是 Jim听起来最理智的一句，没有在唱歌，也没有刺耳的低吟声。 “我给过你提示。Sherlock，只字片语，关于我在这物欲横流的世界里的游戏。我是个专家，如 _你_ 一般 。”

“亲爱的Jim，你能为我排忧解难除掉我情人那令人讨厌的姐姐吗。亲爱的Jim，你能为我排忧解难让我销声匿迹到南美去吗。”

“正是如此，” Moriarty咯咯地笑起来，不同于之前那些让John感到紧张不安， 让他的双手刺痛，背部紧握的笑容。 “记住这一点，你真的认为一个孩子会让我停下来吗?”

起初，Sherlock看起来似乎想说些什么作为回应，但他改变了主意，只是眯起了他的眼睛看着John。

Moriarty嘲笑着他的优柔寡断。

“这个孩子会。” Sherlock需要停止挪动他的脚了。 他的移动充分的说明了他在枪支这方面有多缺乏经验。 不过如果他能在墙上射出一个笑脸的话，他的枪法可能也还算不错。 “而着在你的罪行指控清单上，肯定不会很好看。”

“哦。 哦！ 你听到了吗，Johnny? ” Moriarty笑了，走得更近了。 “他以为他能抓住我！ Sherly，Sherly，Sherly。 仅仅因为你是最接近，并不意味着你 _真的_ 离我很近。如今你有点碍手碍脚了。”

John能感觉到Moriarty已经走到他身边了。

” 想入非非到此为止 Sherlock。我可玩够了， “Moriarty站得很近，足够近到他可以用两个手指抓住了John的下巴，用拇指摩擦着John脸上的咬痕。 他的拇指紧贴着眼睛下面那柔软的皮肤。 那柔软的半撕裂的皮肤。 John咬紧牙关，一点都没有退缩，但当他看到Moriarty脸上那近乎扭曲的深情，他忍不住眨了眨眼睛。

“我抛弃的那些人，所有小问题，甚至是那三千万英镑... ... 他们只是小联盟。像你这样的小联盟，Sherlock，就像是迷宫里的老鼠一样在潮湿和黑暗中乱窜。 你很可爱，很有趣，而且你确实跑得很快，但是我现在已经准备好加入大联盟了。 Johnny的爸爸和我会玩得很开心的。”

“你觉得W 会愿意和你扯上任何关系，” Sherlock的声音带着嘲弄和好奇，和那对W 天性的那一点点信任让John挺直了腰板，并把目光转向了他的朋友。

“好吧，你成功了。 John，没关系了，” Moriarty咕哝着，手指从John的脸上滑落。 “你现在可以说话了。尽管我的话在他嘴里听起来是那么的动听，不是吗，Sherlock?”

Moriarty将他留在他身上的瘀伤对着光。Sherlock的眼睛---- 那双总是能说明很多东西的眼睛----上下观察着。吸收着一切。

“你没事吧?”

“没事。 我很好，” John的声音直到最后也没有犹豫或结巴。 John歪着头，尽可能远离Moriarty的指尖，眼睛一直盯着Sherlock。 现在没有什么比他还重要的事，也再没有什么可怕的了。 “真的?”

有那么一会儿，Sherlock的脸扭曲成了某种愤怒的样子，John担心他会不顾一切向的Moriarty开枪 （管他有没有狙击手），直到他的五官重新恢复平静。 “哦，好极了。”

“真贴心，” Moriarty叹了口气。 “多么勇敢的脸庞。 你肯定需要它们，因为这是一个警告。 你知道要是你继续纠缠不休，会有什么下场吗，你知道你会怎么样吗，Sherlock。”

“哦，” Sherlock慢吞吞地说，“我相信你能想出一些很可怕的方法来杀死我。”

“杀你？ 啧。 Johnny _到底_ 看上你什么了？ 当然，有朝一日，我会要你的命，不过我要把这美妙的一刻留到适当的时机。一个美妙的时刻。 不。” 他发出一声几乎是从呼吸中发出的咯咯的笑声，踮起脚尖。 他的声音变得很难听，“不。 我会让你 _五内如焚，_ 让你心如刀割。”

“我不做多愁善感，” Sherlock一字一句的说着，每一个单词都发音饱满。

“哦，” 他几乎是抱歉地耸了耸肩。“你我都知道这不尽不实。”

Sherlock沉默着，嘴巴紧紧的闭着。

当Moriarty在和Sherlock进行着他们的对话时，John利用这段额外的时间，悄悄地检查了盘旋在他心脏上方雷管周围的电线。 他曾经和 Tim 讨论过他可不可以把背心扔进游泳池，但是有着二十多年的警察经验的Tim成功的劝阻了 John。 他们不知道它是否会下沉，也不知道它就算会下沉，它会下沉到多深，冲击波会有多大。 他理解不了这些电线，也没有受过炸弹拆除的训练，不知道什么该拉，什么不该拉。 他可以把它脱下来并扔到隔间里，但那样Moriarty还是有一群狙击手在等着。

还有最后一个选择，至少是他能想到的选择中的最后一个，他曾经试过，以前也真的发生过。 他收回自己的腿，用尽全力把踢了一脚Moriarty的膝盖后面。 当他单膝跪下时，地板上传来一阵厚重的劈啪声，仿佛是由肉和软骨组成的东西发出的响声。 Moriarty没说完的话被硬生生的打断，留在嘴里不得不吞了下去，John跳到他的背上。 “Mr. Moriarty，把狙击手撤走，” John咆哮着，双臂紧紧地抱着弯曲的肘部肌腱。 尽管如此Moriarty仍然不可思议的温暖，不可思议的强大。 “他们如果要打我也会打到你。”

“John，” Sherlock低声说，把John的枪对准Moriarty的两眼之间。

“快跑!” John冲他喊道， “Sherlock，快跑!”

Sherlock的脸变得苍白得不可思议。 他摇摇晃晃地往后退了退，先是迈了半步，然后又迈了半步，最后用睁大着眼睛盯着John，看起来非常受伤。

“哎呀，” Moriarty咆哮着，肩膀在John的手下弯曲着。 “好吧，你最好把手放开，Dr. Watson。 自我牺牲是一个很麻烦的东西。 我几乎要失望了。”

John看着在Sherlock额头上跳动的红点痛苦地轻轻叹了口气。 Sherlock也闭上眼睛稳住了自己的情绪，聪明如他，也终于意识到Moriarty不仅仅是一个和他一样聪明的，有趣的小玩伴了。 John笨拙地从Moriarty的背上一跃而起，跌跌撞撞地站了起来，而Moriarty也在John身边站了起来，重新整理了他的西装。

然后他旋身到一旁（John的脑袋里冒充一个可怕的想法：这样Sherlock就可以清楚的看见了）Moriarty挥舞着拳头， _一下_ ， _二下_ ，直到邦的一声，John被打倒在地，他那蓬松的羽绒大衣在也被风吹的嗖嗖地直响着。 他发出一声尖叫，但当他用手肘着地时，他又把那声尖叫又咽了回去。 别再发出声音了，他告诉自己。 他嘴唇周围的皮肤感觉有点湿，他确信那是血，但他没有动手去擦脸。

“现在这可真让人糟心了。 不是吗? ” Moriarty咕哝道。 这与其说是一个问题，不如说是一个沾沾自喜的小小威胁。 “下次管好你可爱的小宠物。” 他指着自己的外套，John眯起眼睛看着他的动作，“这可是Westwood牌西装。”

John用大大的眼睛看着Sherlock，他几乎是平躺在地板上，这时他才深深地意识到他实际上是多么的渺小，也深深地意识到他努力摆上的勇敢的面孔对像Sherlock这样的人来说，能隐藏住的东西真的少得可怜。 Sherlock龇着牙，他的牙齿在泳池灯光下，闪着奇怪的光。 他的眼睛直直的瞪着，眼中的怒火燃烧蔓延到他每一寸肌肤，身体紧张得像小提琴弦。 他的目光扫过John的脸，John向他点头回应。 “我要杀了你，” Sherlock心不在焉地说，像似在评论天气一般。

“是吗? 你会吗? 那我会感到相当的惊讶。不过说实话，我也会有点小小的失望。”

“这里是苏格兰场的LESTRADE警探! ” 外面突然传来一个声音。 他的声音回响着，从警察专用的喇叭里传出来。一定是Davey和Tim在他失踪的时候通知了Lestrade。

“什么?” Moriarty嘶哑地说。

“什么?” Sherlock眨了眨眼。

John猛地脱下羽绒服和背心，把它们扔进了隔间里。

” 你们的狙击手已全部被捕获。举起双手走出来”

“好吧，” Moriarty拍着手，转移着身体的重心，微微皱了皱眉。 “我得走了。” 他迈着轻快的步子慢吞吞地走出游泳池的门，让门慢慢的自己关上，那声音在他身后回荡着，空荡荡的，很可怕。

Sherlock跪在John面前，低声的自言自语，有些不知所措，细长的指尖到处检查着约翰的伤势。 “你还好吗？ 你没事吧? ” 他的声音又急又高。 “他还碰过你什么地方？ 这不是你的毛衣， _脱掉它_ 。” 他把毛衣从John的身上扯下来，扔了出去，仍由毛衣在空中抖动着自己掉落下来，然后他自己也瘫倒在了地上。 “你没事吧?” 他又问了一遍。

“Sherlock，” John慌张地说， “Sherlock，停下，我很好，我没事。”

“他 _打了_ 你，你流血了，你 _他妈_ 那时到底在想什么?”

“ _我_ 那时在想什么?” John冲他喊道， “你为什么不跑?”

Sherlock的双手几乎痛苦地绕在John的肩膀上， “John，用你那笨重的脑袋好好想想。 _我_ 是成年人。 我的工作就是保障你的安全。 你不能就这样决定——”

“他不会杀我的。 他相信他能说服我成为他的小徒弟。 在你跑了以后，我本来也可以逃走的，或者你可以打电话给Mycroft或者Lestrade，或者——” John的呼吸越来越困难。 “你为什么要那么 _多愁善感_!”

Sherlock看起来就像是被人捅了一刀，伤口很深，并且他知道没有人会在他失血过多而死之前来救他。 他的双手在John的肩膀上颤抖着，他的眼睛失去了神彩并且有些可怕。 他深深地吸了一口气，然后又深深地吸了一口气，接着伸出了那长得不可思议的胳膊，把John的头压在他的下巴下，把他收拢在自己的面前，用膝盖托着他。 尽管John知道这样做很傻很孩子气，而且完全没有必要，但他还是紧紧抓住Sherlock的大衣，好像他就要沉入冰冷刺骨的大海深处一般。 他大口的呼吸着空气，空气几乎从他的喉咙里呼啸而过，Sherlock紧紧抱住他，而他们两个都忽略了泳池外某处的呼喊声和砰砰声。

“那个，刚才你的，所作所为，” Sherlock说得很快，但结结巴巴的，而且上气不接下气。 “那个，你为我以身犯险。 你不需要这么做。 你不必。 我知道我没有像我应该做的那样保护你——但是你，你——”他那双修长的手紧紧的扣住了John的背，很疼，但是John经历过更糟糕的，他很坚强。 尽管他看起来不像。

然后所有人都在同一时刻冲了进来，举着枪，他能听到他们的喊叫声和跑步声盖过了他自己的抽泣声。 有人伸手想要分开John和Sherlock，他们的手指摩擦着他们的肩膀。 但是John知道，他 _知道_ 如果他松开哪怕一英寸，他都会彻底崩溃，而且永远无法再重归于好。 Sherlock也没有放手，紧紧抓住了John，拳头里的力量又狠又绝望。 他们说了很多话，试图拉开正在颤抖的Sherlock想要分开他们，就像把一个核桃掰成两半那样，支离破碎。

他瞥见了Mycroft的脸，脸色苍白且衣衫不整，他正在努力的照料他的弟弟，想要让他回到现实来。 然后是一个带着口音的柔和的声音，John抬起头来看见了Tim的眼睛，他跪在那里，他深蓝色的眼睛里弥漫着风雨欲来的情绪。 他的声音颤抖着，双手在他的肩膀处微微弯曲，环抱着John。 “来吧，小家伙。” 他平静地把John领到一个小担架旁边。

John突然意识到Tim轻而易举就能把他带走。 可以把他迅速带离，藏在一个洞里。 大家都在忙碌奔跑，都在大喊大叫，Sherlock也正对着Mycroft大吼大叫。 “我——” John急促的喘着，紧紧抓住Tim的防护服。 “我想——”

“是的，当然。” Tim把John拉近，用奇怪的低音说。 “你想和Sherlock呆在一起。 为什么不呢？ 他只和心理变态有一个秘密的约会而已。” Tim身上散发着熟悉的味道，黑巧克力、火药和清洁剂的味道。 带着毛茸茸的帽子而且总是非常善解人意。 当一切都开始变得灰蒙蒙的时候，John发出了一种柔和的小动物般的声音。 John在Tim把他抱起来的时候，双手环抱住了他，紧紧地抱住了他。 他伸出一只手放在John的背上，让他冷静下来，当John把脸埋进他的防护服里时，他也完全没有退缩。 而当Tim爬上救护车时，John也允许了自己在他的怀里在失去了意识。

一切都会好起来的，一切都会恢复正常。 Tim会把他安全送到医院，然后Sherlock会来接他，然后他们再一起回家一起破案。

然后一切都会好的。

一切正常。

**Dimmock -** **小家伙怎么样** **?-BD**

**我不高兴，但他经历过更糟的。所以他会没事的。** **-D**

**你们两个快把我逼疯了。你对待他就像你把他当作是一个成年人一样。** **-BD**

**我对待** **John** **就像是我信任他一样。** **-D**

**我应该安排你什么时候你去慰问他？** **-D**

**正在为你的假死做准备，然后我会带着早餐来** **-BD**

**那么就定早上。带广式点心来。那是他的最爱。** **-D**

**与众不同，我喜欢** **-BD**

**我压他穿着品味奇怪的裤子** **-BD**

**你可压不中** **Moriarty** **。** **-D**

**你可以试试看我压不压得中你。所以别逼我。** **-BD**


	6. Chapter 19

John猛地惊醒过来，他努力的控制好自己的情绪正准备起身，却突然感觉到有些什么东西正贴着自己的脸颊。他吓了一跳，眨了眨眼，而Sherlock也正睁大了眼睛盯着他。 Sherlock把伸出来的手慢慢收回，紧紧地抱住了自己的身体， “John。” 他停顿了一下，不安的转动着自己的身体，紧张地看着John揉着他的眼睛。 “你没事吧?”

“没事，” John说， “你还好吗? 你看起来有点... ... ”

Sherlock退缩了一下，转过身来看着他， “什么?”

“狂躁... ...” John慢慢地把话说完; Sherlock的身体似乎正在不由自主地微弱的颤动着。他的眼睛睁得大大的，仿佛眼球要脱离眼眶狂野地向John猛扑过去，完美的诠释了一个正受到某种强大力量影响的人的表情。 但Sherlock可不会在这里尝试嗑药磕到嗨。不会在医院里嗑药磕到嗨。 但这不能阻止John想要看看能不能测到Sherlock脉搏的想法。

夏洛克深呼吸了三次，一次接着一次。 他抓住访客的椅子，小心翼翼地举起来并把它放在了John的床边。 他的呼吸，是如此的痛苦且小心翼翼，仿佛Sherlock相信他的肺是玻璃做的一样，而他不能冒摔碎它们的险。 John的眼睛眯了起来。 他从来没有见过这样小心翼翼的Sherlock。 “发生了什么？ 你还好吗？ 是Moriarty做了什么吗? ” John甩开被单并试图跪到他面前。

“John，坐下，我们得谈谈。”

“我正坐着呢，” John小心翼翼的说道。

“我的研究非常详细的表明，在进行类似谈话的时候，我们需要更为精准的选择我们的话语。”

“类似什么的谈话?”

然后一切都开始了，Sherlock的声音越来越大，直到它像可怕的海浪一样把John击沉。 他说 _你是一个干扰，干扰了我的工作_ ，他说 _你需要与同龄人交往_ 。他的手痛苦地扭动着，不停地在空中移动，仿佛他在用双手绘制着什么勒令一般。 而这些空洞的话语，多余的动作都只是在说明着一样东西而已，说着 _你什么都不是，你太渺小了_ 。

我不再需要你了。

但那不是真的。 事实完全不是这样的。John确信，在Moriarty离开后，Sherlock紧紧地抱住了他，就如他紧紧地抱住了Sherlock一样。

“我会，” John开口说道，竭力想要找出Sherlock没说出口的理由。 但他什么也想不出来。 “我会安静一点。 我不会再像从前那样打扰你了。”

“不是这样的——” Sherlock表情扭曲，怒气冲冲地说， “你根本没在听我说话不是说我——”

John惊慌失措的伸出手，他把一只小手搭在Sherlock手上。 Sherlock瞪大了眼睛，猛地把手抽回来，急促但又断断续续地呼吸着。 当Sherlock抽开手时，John退缩了。 他的鼻头很湿，他能感觉到他自己开始快速的眨眼。 花了他一会儿，他才意识到自己要哭了。 但他不会哭的。

_他不准备哭的_ 。

他迅速在床上翻了个身，背对着夏洛克。 他拒绝哭泣。 甚至拒绝擦脸。好像只要不去擦眼泪就不会有眼泪一样。

John蜷缩着，这是不对的。

这太不应该了。

太可怕了。

“John-”

他的胸膛里像是被塞了一块可怕的灰色的海绵，使他想哭。

“别傻了，John。我的生活空间从来都没有为一个儿童房预留过。我的生活里充满了危险的东西，危险的人——” 他吸了一口几乎带着挫折的气，然后咆哮了起来。 “我不会让你用 _感情_ 来 _操纵_ 我的。 我没有时间 _感情用事_ 。 那些只是弱点而 _我并不弱_ 。”

John用手指戳着他会感到疼痛的那条腿，戳着，挖着，似乎想要在神经深处够到一个他永远也够不到的结。

“好吧，” Sherlock厉声说，“行吧，我一完事就让人把你送过去。”

John畏缩了，在医院毯子的重压下缩成一个小球，椅子在磨蹭过瓷砖时发出 _嗞——_ 的刺耳的声音，然后门也在他身后砰地关上了。

在Sherlock就猛地逃离病房没多久后，有人端着食物，迈着轻柔的步子进来了， John仍然把脸埋在枕头里。但看护人手推车里的飘着化学试剂清洁剂的化学物质的味道和四周飘荡着的巧克力的香味，都向他袭来。 床的一边传来了柔和的金属和塑料的声音，床垫也因为突如其来的重量而微微凹下。

“Hi Tim，” John小声地说。 那些细小的词语飘落下来，却只有力气飘落到他的枕边。 他无法假装他很快乐。 Tim是一个复杂的人，他是一个朋友，是一个兄弟，但是他现在却做不到转过头去看他，尤其是在他那么... 那么... John吸了一口湿漉漉的空气，然后便感觉到了Tim温暖的腿正靠在他的背部。

“你好呀，”Tim小声地说，将粘在John那张热的可怜的小脸上的头发抚平。 即使是在John呼吸突然急促的时候，他也毫不畏缩。

Sherlock在 _胡说八道_ 。

那简直是 _毫无道理_ 。

他们就那样安静了一会儿，Tim很享受般地用手指轻轻的梳理John的头发，让他的头发像是在前后摇晃的麦穗一般，来回梳理着。

“Sherlock要把我送走了，” John温柔而严肃地说。

Tim停顿了很长一段时间，然后他轻轻的把手放在了他的肩膀上， “那我就把你弄出去。 别再说这些废话了。 吃完早饭我们就走。”

“不，我——”

“你要和谁在一起?” Tim有些沮丧地说， “Sherlock? ”

“别说了!” John厉声说，猛地转身面对Tim。他想打他，打任何人，打任何东西！

“不，听着。” Tim的表情扭曲着，一个手指着John，一只手轻轻地握住那只挥舞着的拳头。 “ _你_ 是我生命中仅剩的一切了。 W 确实很适合引开Grendel的注意力，但我也同样需要你。你别说那不是真的。 你有Sherlock、有Roost和Bad Davey，尽管他为你做了那么多事，但你是我唯一能称得上是的家人的人了。 所以我要你闭嘴，然后让我保护你的安全。” 他的声音是很低沉的带着点危险的呼噜声，他的脸也因为气愤地皱了起来。

John瞪大眼睛盯着他。 “一个月，” 他吞咽着，小声地说道。 “给我一个月让Sherlock改变主意，让他来接我。 他正在经历一段艰难的时期。 但他会回来的。”

他的嘴因愤怒而撇着，他猛得转过身，用力擦着脸。“你在 _逼我_ ，Watson。”

“就一个月，然后我就跟你走。”

Dimmock从床上跳了起来，一只手臂愤怒地划过空中， “他刚刚把你的心都掏出来了，而那只不过是因为他的情商像萝卜一样，而你只是想让我... ... 好吧。 _好吧_ 。 但是不要跟Davey提这件事。 他会炸掉整个医院的。 或者直接捅死Sherlock。”

“他要来?”

“事实上，他想来。” Tim的表情变平了，像便秘了一样。 “这是他送的。” 说完他便在John的前额中央轻轻地留下了一个吻。

这让John吃惊的笑了出来，但他的笑声听起来几乎像是呜咽。

“你那个朋友简直是个疯子，我可不想让他失望。” 他做了个鬼脸，“但现在我得告诉他你将要被送走了。”

“记得带上电击枪，或者坦克，” John试着开个玩笑，但那个玩笑没有成功反而让空气冷了下来。

“John, 你的表情已经崩溃了。” Tim的声音有着警察所特有的那种生硬的温柔。 “这没必要。 你不需要这样惩罚自己。”

“那不是最终决定。 他还可能改变主意。 Sherlock ——” 他做了一系列的深呼吸，好像他准备要大声呼喊一般。 Tim靠在床上，把手放在John的肩膀上，身体前倾，这样他就变成了一道真实的有着巧克力蛋糕的味道的屏障。 他蓝色的眼睛仿佛承受了生活的重压而变得更深了，而且还带着一种特别的随时都能放手离开的滋味，就像是放在舌头上的杏仁一样的苦涩。

“我本来打算让Davey从Angelo那儿给你买点东西过来的，” Tim温柔地说。 好像John是一个受惊的动物。 他就像是一只受了伤的动物紧紧地抱着自己蜷缩在一个角落里一样。 “但我觉得那就太明显了，” 他的拇指心不在焉地擦过John的肩膀。 John想，Tim会是那种坐在孩子的床边，俯身祝他们做个好梦的那种父亲。 他做这个动作的熟练度仿佛是经常多次练习，而形成的一种习惯。

“你知道Mycroft在你的病房里装了窃听器吗?”

他对着枕头摇了摇头。

“我把它设置成了循环，但它只会持续几分钟。 我离开后，你一定要花时间吃点东西，知道了吗。 你需要力量，John。”

“那不应该发生的，” John低声对自己说， “我都记得。 Moriarty接到了电话。 游泳池边的那个。 之后我们一起处理了很多案子。 我们一起笑的很开心。 然后还有一张戴着一个滑稽帽子的照片。 还有就是Irene Adler和飞机上乱七八糟的一些事情，接着她就死了。 跟着就是Dr. Grendel的案子。 我不 _明白_ 。”

“我们一定改变了一些事情，我们改变了一些事情——你能看着我吗?” Tim轻轻地问道，他轻轻地捏了一下John，然后弯腰用手掌揉了揉眼睛。 “没关系的。 一切都会好起来的，他会明白的。 现在，享受你的午餐吧。 等你准备好了，就给我发短信。”

“Tim， “John叫道，迅速抓住Tim洗手衣的袖子，“今天什么都别喝了。”

“我会很忙，” Tim的声音奇怪地颤抖着，仿佛有力量把他的话语向四面八方拉扯着。

“别，Grendel在追杀你。”

接着是一段停顿，空气沉重而苛刻，Tim尴尬地点了点头。 “我知道这通常是你的台词。 但是。John， 一切都会好起来的。”

*

这一天，Mycroft Holmes什么事都迟到了一点。

首先，他得和一位已经怒不可遏的韩国部长助理进行视频会面。 不幸的是，他无法将全部注意力放这件事情上，因为他被名为Doctor John Watson的这个生化武器分散了注意力。 他毫不留情地切入问题的核心，然后闷闷不乐地盯着关于那个还未被问出口的问题的微弱的线索。 Mycroft甚至不打算触及那潜在的战争区域---- Sherlock正小心翼翼地试图弄清楚Mycroft能否巧妙地利用他的影响力帮助一些假设单身的人士获得某个假设存在的孩子的法定监护权。

当然那是为了一个案子。 Mycroft确信那是为了一个案子。 他只是不确定他的弟弟花了多少时间来寻找一个能让他提出这个问题的案子。 Mycroft甚至不知道Sherlock是否意识到了这一点。

他的注意力的分散使得这场混合谈判最终变成了比谁的声音更大的比赛，而这场比赛现在终于要结束了，因为当他的助手，脸色发白，正拿着他的紧急联系电话出现在他会议室门口的时候，他显然不能被其他事物所打扰。 “长官，安全系统被破坏了。 Dr. Watson失踪了。”

这就像是一拳打在他的肚子上一样。 安全系统从未 _被破坏_ 。 这是不被允许的。至少对Mycroft Holmes来说。 他开始计算。 当他需要计算的时候，她很熟悉他。 他现在最需要的就是数据。 他们快步走过大厅，彼此轻声交谈。 她换了鞋子。 这也是令人担忧的原因之一。

“Caruthers已经死了，Nadir也情况危急。 他的一条腿失去了膝盖以下的部分。 武器是军用级别的穿甲弹。”

那便不是W。

” 一辆救护车被叫到了他们遇袭的地方，Nadir 被分配到了一个私人病房。 他们没有实际接到电话，呼叫是以书面命令的方式显示在屏幕上的。 房间分配的命令也同样是匿名。”

那便是有W的参与了，他和Sherlock很可能会收到一些措辞强硬的短信，然后John会再次出现在贝克街，如果情况没有恶化的话。 “我们是否知道是不是Moriarty干的?”

“我们不确定。 有一个额外的伤亡。 男性，十三到十六岁之间，白种人。 头部中枪。 他手上的有手枪后座力的痕迹。” 他们穿过地下停车场，Mycroft的司机正候着他，准备把他带到安保大楼，尸体就在那里等着，而Anthea则继续背诵着每一个细节。

花费了令人恼火的30分钟，来完成了进入大楼的所有必要安检，然后又花了5分钟换上分析室里每个人都必须穿的浅蓝色洗手衣，最后又花了5分钟才得以进入那个放着神秘的年轻人的尸体和其他证据所在的检查室。

看见那年轻的尸体让Mycroft觉得不寒而栗，那黑色的卷发和Sherlock的是如此的相似，让Mycroft一度以为这是在传递某种信息。 从男孩死后手臂的紧张状态可以看出，那些他刻在他自己手臂上的方程式是刻得如此之深，以至于在数字周围出现了模糊的疤痕。 根据符号来推断，他刻的是理论物理学，很明显，那是一些基本无意义的零碎东西，就像是他拼命地在记录着，但又半途而废了一样。

就像这个男孩试图强迫自己的大脑去思考一些问题的答案，但是却怎么都解答不出来一样。

Mycroft小时候也做过类似的事情，当然把数学公式刻在他的皮肤上的那部分除外。

但最令人不寒而栗的是男孩的 DNA 和他的大脑。

Mycroft低头看了看尸检报告，还有脑部扫描结果，上面规整的打印着: _痴呆症的迹象_ 。 十四岁。 尽管Mycroft努力不去想，但是他无法控制的想到那个个子小小但眼睛总是闪着明亮的光的John Watson，一想到因为他的大脑会一直全速前进直到他崩溃，就不由自主地感到恶心。

这个男孩在数据库中没有直接的基因匹配。 当他看到男孩的手臂上几乎纹满了高数的纹身，而且他的拇指和食指之间的虎口上还有疤痕时，他并不感到惊讶。 Mycroft的许多持枪安保人员的手上都会有的类似痕迹。 他相信他们通常称这个痕迹为 _咬痕_ 。 让他感到吃惊的是，这个神秘男孩与一位德国数学家的基因极其相似，而这位德国数学家十年前便已经去世，享年96岁。 这个孩子可能有一个比他大将近一百岁的哥哥。

一些关于John Watson的事情开始变得清晰起来。 Mycroft紧握着双手，有很长一段时间，他一直认为John是W 的继承人。 但是这种基因关系为一些可怕的可能性打开了思路。 因为John正试着躲起来，也就是说有人在找他。 从John那边收集的来的数据可以证实这点，而这个正在找John的是一个用基因工程来制造的超级士兵的人。 这正躺着一个，显然是被John射杀死的，超级聪明的孩子。 (贯通伤：很明显)

这意味着John与... ... 分享基因信息。

“长官，” 当Mycroft正准备去拿Caruthers的手机时，他的助手冲进检查室。 “Sherlock和Dr. Watson与Moriarty在一起，处于四级状态。”

“不，” Mycroft说，然后因为他自己的瞬间反应而打了个冷战。“叫车，现在。”

当Mycroft赶到泳池时，Lestrade督察已经带着一个完整的应急小组在那里了。 太快了。 这太快了。 像Moriarty这样的人可以轻而易举的在很多事情上掌控着像Lestrade这样的人。

但也许事实并非如此？ 不。 一定是有人先一步找到了Lestrade，他看上去担忧的同时像是被深深地震惊了一般。 一个手更细，伸的更长的人最近一定在探长的手腕上留下了软软的瘀伤。 而Mycroft除了安慰他的弟弟之外没有任何可以做的事情。

Sherlock从来不擅长喜欢一样东西。

当John Watson (医生)到达医院的时候，Mycroft已经做完了抽血、 X光和 CT 检查。 Mycroft当然更希望能够做一次核磁共振，但他被保证了他们得到的信息已经足以达成他们的目的了。 当Mycroft忙于向十五个不同人的回电话，解释从为什么两名MI6的特工会在一辆政府专用的车上遇害（他有四种理论，但此时他愿意扩大到七种，除非有更进一步的数据出现）到口头上活体解剖他的私人监控小组的负责人时，他的助手在去医院的路上安排好了一切。

当Mycroft赶到医院时，救护车上的急救人员已经不得不给Sherlock打了镇静剂，只为了能够将他送到医院。 他们简短地讨论了给他用了什么药，并计算了毒瘾复发的可能性。 虽然有些不太可能，但计算总能让Mycroft平静下来。 一切都进行得那么顺利，那么整齐。当Sherlock正忙着在他的私人病房的枕套上流口水的时候，Mycroft打算留下他的助手让她来看护他弟弟的睡眠，而他自己则准备去和一个刚刚被他从床上拉起来的儿童内科医生讨论问题。

他轻轻地用手抚摸着Sherlock的卷发，然后任由他的卷发轻轻的停留在他脸上。离他们做这么亲密的动作已经有一段时间了，那时候Sherlock还没有像现在这样样样都反驳他，也没有拼命地试图独立于人类之外。 他很荣幸，Sherlock是如此关心他，以至于错过了这么多。 提醒自己，记住这一点很重要。 可怜的、刻薄的Sherlock。 Mycroft曾把John视作一把武器，他那柔软的四肢，娇小的面庞下隐藏着的是专注的力量，就像一把轻轻地插在他的肋骨间的刀一样。 但是他不确定这是在进步还是在退步。 John悄悄打在Sherlock心上的伤口已经暴露出来了。而 Mycroft不确定，这是否会让他的弟弟变得更好，还是会让他更加无可救药。

这是一个非常危险的时期。

不幸的是，他不能再呆下去了。 最主要的问题是，Moriarty是如何找到他的安保团队并成功带走John的。 如果Moriarty是和那些追杀John的人一起工作的话(用 _创造_ 这个词似乎不太恰当，好像那意味着他们拥有着这孩子所有权似的。)

儿童内科医生小心翼翼地敲了敲门，看起来既好奇又筋疲力尽。 她的眼角因为她没有完全卸掉的妆容而留下了一块黑色的污迹。 那意味着她和丈夫的关系一定已经有所改善了。 她带着他来到一个有着巨大屏幕的检查室里，开始喋喋不休地说个不停。

“我相信你可以直接告诉我结果，” 他厉声说道，当她听到他的语气退缩时了一下，他重新变换了一下姿势。 放松了他的肢体语言，但没有道歉。

“嗯，好的，” 她说。“起初我不相信。所以我叫了神经科医生来复查——”

Mycroft把重心向左移了四分之一英寸，头也向同一方向倾斜了六度。

她咳嗽了一声，手忙脚乱地摆弄着电脑。 “这是一个正常孩子的大脑。” 她提取了一个白色和蓝色的大脑横截面。 他对此很熟悉，他已经看够了Sherlock的检测图片。 “这是一个正常成年人的大脑。 它们非常相似。” 她鼠标不耐烦的绕着大脑的两个部分转了一圈，然后看向他。 “唯一真正的区别是皱纹，成年人脑部皱纹更深、更复杂。 意味着高等教育。 “而这个，” 她用一种夸张到不必要的语气说， “这个是那个男孩的大脑。”

很清楚的一点是，John的大脑又完整又丰满，有着厚厚的皱纹，发育得像成年人一样。

” 血液检查需要一段时间但是...”

“是否有任何程序或实验技术可以导致这种情况?” 他已经开始为这个研究主题创建了一个简洁的文档，包含了所有相对应的笔记和等级。

“只有时间，心智的发展需要时间和经验的累计，不管本身的智商有多高。 但如果你是在暗示某些可以达到这种效果的 _科技_ 的话，那么这种 _科技_ 必须在孩子的大脑还有很强的可塑型的时候就使用。”

Mycroft想起了那个皮肤上刻着物理学碎片的年轻人。 “假设有那么一个理论上的过程，可以加速孩子的智力发展，那么你觉得这个，为了达到预期的效果，这个加速应该发生在孩子几岁的时候。”

医生停顿了一下，然后激动回头看他，仿佛她已经在计划写一篇关于此研究的论文了。 令人失望。 “通常重要的智力发展都发生在7岁到9岁之间。 如果要我说，我会说要不就是那段时间要不就是青春期。”

医生和那位年轻人的年龄相隔大概也是七年。 那么他是上一代人吗？ 希望John不会分享那个年轻人的不幸的衰落。 他开始给W编辑一条短信来询问有关John的病例史。Sherlock，那个蜷缩在他自己的痛苦中的Sherlock可从来都没有想过要问这样的问题。 他回去打算等Sherlock再次醒来，而这时他意识到自己又一次悲剧性地迟到了。 Sherlock已经成功地让一半的护理人员流下了眼泪，并开始诱使另一半人去杀人。 Mycroft把他弟弟推回房间，并用他那相当灵活的眉毛阻止他再引发任何意外的事情。

“刚刚到底发生了什么?”

“我去和约翰谈谈，” Sherlock说话时表现得异常平静，但他身体的每一条线条都游走在折断的边缘。 “你要把他送到一所学校去。 那里会有一个好的老师，好的同学，那里的人不会试图拿走任何属于他的东西。”

Mycroft再也没有比这更无语的时刻了。 过了一会儿，他才慢慢恢复理智，给出了一个适当的回答。

“我不认为这是明智的选择，” Mycroft温和地说。Sherlock自从大学让他感到失望以来，再也没有如此的混乱过。

“相信你能保证他的 _安全_ 可真是一个明智的选择，” Sherlock喊道，用双手抓住自己的头发，拉扯着。 “他可能已经 _死了_ 。 他身上全是 _炸药_ 。”

“那就更有理由把他留在身边了。”

他可怜的弟弟脸部僵硬的恐怖; 他正在让他的狂躁吞噬着自己。

“Sherlock-”

“我配不上他，Mycroft。我全错了。他愿意为我而死。”

这使Mycroft感到一阵刺骨的寒意。 他走近了他弟弟的身边，并非常小心、非常温柔地把一只手放在他弟弟颤抖的肩膀上，。

“W应该帮我的。 他应该保护John的安全，” Sherlock低声说道，他的声音听起来年轻得足以让Mycroft回忆起他弟弟最美好、最温柔的那些时光。 而此时，Mycroft认为，现在指出“如果 W 能保证John的安全，那么他就不会把他送走了“的这件事，不是一个明智的选择。

**Godfrey -** **接下来的几个月你会用到你的小屋吗** **?- Tim**

**不，小狗快要出生了，之后我还有法国的冒险之旅**

**钥匙在鸟巢里。**

**你真可爱** **. – Tim**

**别忘了** **! ：）**


	7. Chapter 20

Mycroft Holmes亲自陪John去了那个学校，还时不时给别人发短信。 他并没有试着对John说什么，只是让他自己一个人蜷缩在角落里，双臂紧紧地抱着他的背包。 当他们到达学校的时候，他轻声地说了几句安慰人的话，但John只模糊的记得一半，然后他就把John留给了校长，而校长转头就把他交给了一个看起来很无聊的级长。

John讨厌学校。好吧，他并不 _讨厌_ 学校。但也差不多了。

就像是成为了一个战俘一样。 他可以忍受这一切，因为他知道这不会是他永久的住所。 他到达后不久，就被带到一个米黄色的小房间里，并拿到了分配给他的东西。 但他们拿走了他的实习医生格蕾，他的格子毛毯，他的闻起来像化学品，雾和屋顶追逐的味道的套头衫，牛仔裤和运动鞋。 他们给了他新衣服，那些衣服就是呆板和粗糙的代言人，里面还有各种崭新的课本，一叠厚厚的笔记本，打开笔记本，里面一页页的空白的纸就这么茫然地盯着他。 这就像一个静电滚筒，在他的脑海里滚动着。 他仰面躺在床上，盯着天花板。 这里的孩子们都说着一种他几乎听不懂的语言，而且他也不知道如何让自己变得足够愚蠢来融入他们。 他每次开口说话都听起来像个成年人被困在一个孩子身体里。 他的衣服太干净了，只有洗衣粉和漂白剂的味道。

他一边在大腿上用手指敲着摩斯密码，一边在大厅里慢慢地晃悠，寻找一个可以躲藏的地方。 寻找一个他可以独处的地方。

他只需要呆一个月。

在他到这儿的第二天，Tim打扮成一个邮递员，提着一个装满信件的袋子来了。 管理学校里小杂货店的女士一直在试图和他调情，而Tim看起来仍然非常的不自在。 他沿着帽檐拨弄了一下的头发，导致他有点深沙色的头发从帽沿里露出来了一点。 看着办公室里的女人向着Tim抛着媚眼，意有所指的摆弄着她的美甲并笑得露出了她洁白的牙齿的同时，Tim慢慢地挣扎努力想要从办公室里逃出来的样子，让John忍俊不禁。

“跟我来，” Tim说，最终他蹑手蹑脚地逃离了是非之地。 他站得离John很近，近到刚好能感觉到他的温暖。 叹了一口气，John把肩膀贴近Tim的腿部，在他把John手机递给他时伸出了手。 John的脸绷得紧紧的，笨拙的盯着摆在他小手心里的手机时，Tim在他身边坐了下来，他的双腿交叉着，表情紧绷着，表达着他对所有的一切都太过担心的样子。

他没有告诉Tim他是多么的讨厌这里的一切，讨厌他们是拿走他的套头衫，他的书，以及他从Sherlock那里拿来的毯子。 也没有和他谈论他是如此的 _无聊_ 或者有多少次他试图阻止他自己的舌头去纠正他的生物老师。 更没有讨论这里的课程是如此的简单和枯燥，以至于他不得不强迫着自己才能去做至少一半的作业。 Tim穿着那借来的邮递员的外套，看起来很温暖也很安逸。 他递给John一个信封，信封的正面有Davey的笔迹。信封的厚度仿佛是一本小小的小说。

“请把每一页都读一遍，他一直在抱怨还让我看着他写下整封信。”

“嗯，” John说，把他的脸靠在Tim的肩膀。 那一定是为了让Tim不再喝酒，保持清醒，John突然对Davey感到一阵感激之情。 “他是不是还很忙。”

“他一直都很紧张，像是在计划着些什么。他还一直在召集人手加强安保。 我宁愿不要和他扯上任何关系，你要知道在我心里，我一直认为我自己是个苏格兰场警官。而我相当肯定他一定在他的密室里杀过人。”

“我敢肯定他们一定不是什么好人，” John轻声说。

“我不想谈论这件事，反正我想和他呆多久就呆多久。 事实上，我肯定他想见你，你要知道邮车的后面有足够的空间来容纳你这种体型的人。 如果你跟我来，这会让他停止在半夜追杀和审问我。”

“Sherlock会来找我的，” John摇了摇头。 Tim把他的前额贴在John的头顶上，捏了捏他的肩膀，然后又像雾中的幽灵一样消失了。

Bad Davey的信大部分都是胡说八道，用意识流文学抱怨着一切，他信里写了一种巧克力饼干的制作配方和几个自制炸弹的制造方法（译者：不得不吐槽炸弹才是重点吧哈哈哈）。 抱怨着‘John那比警察还糟糕，一直带着批判的眼神的傲慢的酒鬼朋友’，信封里面还夹带着一张关于Timothy Westmorland 在一个 John 不认识的地方中了一氧化碳毒而意外身亡的剪报。 还有几个Davey可能早已知道答案的医学问题，但不管怎样，他还是问了，至少这给了他一个借口谈论Rooster。 最后Davey说他将成为Elsie婚礼上的伴郎。而这最后一件事， John不是很确定到底是怎么发生的。 他去到哪都带着这封信，把它藏在衣服下面。 这封信没有署名，但John不想冒险。 他很清楚Moriarty擅长从细节处发现问题并用它来威胁你。

当他们把John安顿下来后，他就被安排到了一个比他年长一些的孩子的班上，这些孩子大多把他当作某种超级聪明的泰迪熊。 其中一位年轻的女士告诉大家，她将在她长大后接管议会，她在学习期间让他坐在她旁边，这样她就可以和一个没有 _陷入青春期混乱的人交谈_ ，当他开始抱怨事情时，她偶尔也会心不在焉地抚摸他的头发。 他不知道是否该感到侮辱。但至少她没有把他当成一只超大号的小狗; 给他梳理头发主要是为了让他闭嘴。

每当午休的时候，他会偷偷溜到图书馆里，那里有一本崭新的实习医生格蕾。 还有更多其他的电子书，但是John更喜欢感受书在手里的重量。 他们拿走了他的， _他自己的_ 格雷，他们毫无理由地拿走了它，就像他们偷走其他所有东西一样偷走了它，因此他不会为他偷偷溜进图书馆这件事而感到羞愧。 此外，图书管理员Mrs. Davis对他还蛮有好感。 他喜欢用他的小手按着书的书拱和卷曲的地方。 他翻页的方式就像是，用他的手指沿着脊柱划过肋骨，然后敲击心脏的腔室一般。这里同时也是一个可以让John悄悄读他的短信的好地方。 幸好Harry的手机计划是无限流量和话费的。

他把手机放在天花板上。 这只需要他爬上书架，然后掀开天花板的瓷砖和把他的手机放到天花板上的空间处，然后再以防万一处理掉他爬书架的痕迹就好。

Dimmock一直帮他了解最新的情况，鼓励着他( **今天晚上去了印度的一个恶臭粪坑，明天又要飞了，我还被一只马那么大的狗给咬了，真希望你也在这里** ) ，这能让他不停的思考。Tim还会问他是否又学到什么新东西。会阻止他让他不要给Davey发短信，因为他现在有很多事情要处理。 他说Davey会在John准备好，想和他们谈谈的时候，再给他寄一封信。

这是他对他的一种试探，但那几乎每天都会发送过来的短信让他能在这里的生活里喘口气。 他几乎什么都已经知道了，但他认为这会是一个温故而知新的好机会。

就像是他必须为了某一个医学讨论会议写一篇论文时候的样子。

最糟糕的部分是那个穿着手肘处打着补丁的夹克的辅导员。 和他呆在一起的每一秒都是痛苦的。 然而John不得不每天和他分别进行两场会面，上午和下午。 辅导员的名字是 _Dan_ 。 他说他是John的 _朋友_ 。 想要让John练习他的 _感情表诉_ 。 John向窗外望去，望着那一直向林木线方向伸展的院子。 Dan只是想帮助John。 问他是否想要画一幅画？ 他想要花多长时间都可以。 问他是否想要看看那些写着感觉单词的单词卡片？问他是否想要谈谈他喜欢的东西？ 问他是否可以至少试一试开口说话？

光是坐在拼命散发着辅导员光芒的Dan面前都让John 觉得难受，更何况他还有不停地问John那些他根本不想谈论的事情，表现的好像John只有五岁一样。

John终于受够了，整整四天，每天两小时的课程，看着Dan对John噘起嘴唇，调整他的眼镜。 因此，当辅导员去了另外一个房间寻找一个文件夹时，他偷偷溜出了 _Dan的_ 办公室。 John考虑为了纪念Sherlock而进行绝食抗议。 但他又担心会发生些什么，如果Dan变得“真的很担心”。

他来到了一个在建筑物后面的一个低矮的侧面，那里是John和Tim通常坐在一起的地方。 那里没有窗户，也没有狙击手的掩体。 他把手插进夹克口袋里，把手掌按在他放在口袋里的信上。 过了一会儿，有一个人走过来。 他从容不迫地迈着缓慢的步子，在草地上静静地走着。 他看起来非常的 _警惕_ ，但又非常 _冷静_ 和有耐心。 他用一只手把蓬松的黑发往后捋了捋，看着外面的草原、墙壁以及John，然后脸上露出了一种温和而又有些忧郁的神情。 John看着他用卷着手，夹着一只点燃的烟，而这个动作莫名的似曾相识，但John却想不起来在哪见过。 烟味闻起来很奇怪，很陌生; 如果是Sherlock的话，他会知道是哪种烟草。

“你是新来的那个，” 那人的声音令人惊讶的非常上流阶层。 _新来的那个，_ 不是说John是个对情感非常敏感的兔子，但他说话的方式让他的话听起来非常真诚。

“是的，” John回答。

那个男人坐在John旁边的墙上，把他的外套拉紧。 “你知道，每个人都在找你。 你的这个小逃跑真的是胆大包天。”

John不确定他是否应该向他道谢。 “我觉得你不应该在我面前抽烟。”

他笑了笑，“你长大了会抽烟吗? ”

“不会，” John说。

男人耸了耸肩。 “所以你不是Dr. Dan的fan（粉丝）。” 他突然做了个鬼脸。 “顺便说一句，我不是故意押韵的。”

“我会原谅你这一次，” John笑了笑，才想起自己是干嘛来的。

“别担心，” 男人耸了耸肩。“Dr. Dan是个。。。我的意思是... ... ”

约翰笑了笑了，但仍紧紧地抱住自己。

“你知道，大家都很担心你，担心你会被野生大熊吃掉。”

“好吧，我不会的。”

“是的，” 男人同意了他。 “你当然不会被吃掉，但更糟的是，你就要错过你的茶点了。”

John抬起头来看着他，脸上依然维持着那个表情。

“那么来吧，” 那人扔掉了他的香烟，用脚后跟抵着在墙上磨灭了它。

在经过一番考虑后，John决定他实际上觉得他的脸都要冻僵了，而且实事求是的说的话，他确实想喝点茶。 “不介绍一下你自己吗?”

“Moran教授，”那个男人微笑着，安静地，若有所思地笑着，向他伸出了他的手。

“Doctor John Watson，” 他说，同样伸出了自己的手。 Moran教授给了他一个坚定的握手，坚定而有力，好像他知道John是个像他一样的男人。 “我仍然保留着想请你喝茶的提议。”

当Moran领着John走进校长办公室时，辅导员Dan对John的 _显而易见的纪律问题_ 感到非常恼火。 Moran一言不发地移动着，带着一种紧张的警惕感和他刻意表现出来的一种漫不经心的态度，立刻让人平静了下来。 但事实上，他行动的方式，和他的脸上的皱纹都因为辅导员Dan那大嗓门而表现出了厌烦。

Moran站着门边等了一下John，然后为他打开了门，并让他先行进门，没有像其他人一样把手放在他肩膀上对他动手动脚。 “先生，找到他了，” 当他坐在离Dan最近的椅子上时，并向校长干净利索地点了点头。 John几乎因为他的动作松了一口气。

“John “辅导员Dan厉声说。 “你今天的所作所为完全不合时宜。 你持续表现着对教师和这个机构的不敬，这种行为必须要停止。”

“我不会说厌倦了你的小学生教育是对 _这个机构_ 的不尊重，” Moran反驳道，语气停留在有点危险的狭窄边缘。

“别对我用你们军人的那套。” Dan怒视着Moran，脸都红了。

Moran一点都没有退缩，他的声音仍然被他控制得很好。 “我的军旅生活和现在的情况没有任何关系。”

“这个男孩的行为问题与 _我_ 无关。” Dan慌乱地说。

“他表现得不像是有行为问题的人，” Moran对Dan的嘲讽道。 “他表现得像是一个不愿意和一个完全陌生的人讨论私人问题的人。 Watson非常聪明，你真的认为他想玩单词卡?”

“就因为你有一个心理学学位。 你就这么闯了进来，接管了一切，”他转向校长。 “他只是一个临时工，为什么他被允许有这么多的掌控权——”

“仅仅因为我的私生活与你无关，并不意味着我要在这里建立专制。”

“每个人都应该在正式上课前进行一次资格评估，” Dan抱怨道。

校长叹了口气，用手捂着脸。 他看起来非常疲惫。 John向左歪了歪头。 他还看起来有点焦虑，甚至神经质。 他在Dan的咆哮中抬起来手，眼睛盯着Moran看了一会儿，然后看了看桌上的一个文件夹。 “Dr. Thomas，已经够了，在Garnier教授的休假期间，Moran教授非常友好的向我们提供了帮助。 他有足够的资格当教师。 让我们不要太过夸大其词。”

Dan闷闷不乐地倒在椅子上。

“够了，Dr. Thomas，” 校长严厉地重复道，“Mr. Watson，这种事不会再发生第二次了，对吧? ”

“我，嗯，” John有点犹豫。 Moran动了动胳膊，捏了捏John的椅背。 明显是为了安慰他，但同时他还做到了对John个人空间的尊重。John在椅子上坐得更直，抬起下巴; 他下意识地模仿着Moran的军人姿势。 “是的。 对不起。 不会再发生了。”

“不要觉得我们在联合起来对付你，Mr. Watson。 我知道你经历了一段艰难的时期。 我们会看看能不能给你多一些空间。”

然后是更多的虚情假意故作姿态，但Moran一直沉默寡言，不说废话，而辅导员Dan就一直在令人恼火为自己辩护着，直到Moran被安排为John的导师才最终解决了问题。不管怎样，比Dan好多了。 他不知道他们对他期待是什么。 他被迫离开家，和小孩们呆在一起，也像孩子一样被对待。 他们还期待什么？ 当校长说今天剩下的时间他要自己一个人度过时，他礼貌地点了点头。 当得到同意后，他让自己安静的走了出去，然后隐约意识到Moran在跟着他。

“你没事吧，Watson?”

John转过身来看着他，脸上带着微弱的好奇心。

Moran蹲了下来，让自己和John在同一水平线上。 “我说，你没事吧? ”

“没事，先生，” John平静地回答。

他的脸色阴沉了下来，眉毛皱了起来。“你的战斗精神去哪了?”

John突然间不想再看着Moran教授了; 他不想让Moran离他那么近。 他为什么那样看着John？

“别这样，” Moran说。 他的声音轻柔而且抑扬顿挫，温和但极具说服力。 还很平静。 也许这是一个能让天才儿童好好合作的好声音。 “我知道你很难与这里的孩子们相处。 这不是你的风格。 如果你愿意，我可以看看能不能帮你弄到通行证让你给你爸爸打电话。 或者妈妈。 不管是谁。 我知道有时候寄宿学校让你感觉你就像是一个被丢下的行李，但我肯定你父母不是那个意思。”

John的呼吸在胸膛里支离破碎，他的表情裂开了。 他想把一切都告诉Moran。 他想告诉Moran，Sherlock一有机会就把他扔下了。 Sherlock是如何嘲笑John的渺小，嘲笑他的多愁善感的。 他还很担心Davey、担心Tim和Roost。

他意识到他真的愿意把一切都告诉Moran，以至于他必须把嘴闭得紧紧的，紧到牙齿像是嵌在脑子里一样。

他眨了眨眼睛，从睫毛下看着Moran。 这让他看起来很害羞，他在大学里经常使用这招，而这也掩饰了他的眼睛移动的频率和位置。 如果是Sherlock的话，他会去观察些什么？ Sherlock会用什么来判断Moran是什么样的人呢？ 慢慢地，Moran站了起来，把目光移开了一会儿。 他脸上的皱纹慢慢形成了一个沉思又感到同情的表情。

当John说他是个医生的时候，他并没有怀疑。

当John说他是个医生的时候，每个人都对此表示了怀疑。

即使是Bad Davey在他第一次听到的时候也怀疑过他。

“看，” Moran说，双手低垂在外套两侧。 它看起来非常新，非常锋利，比大多数男人给自己买的还要合身，这颜色很适合他的肤色。 他穿得松松垮垮的，衣服口袋里鼓鼓的，卷起了袖子。 他可能只是有个对衣服很有品味姐姐或者女朋友。 这种假设并不明智，但它确实是一个起点。 他穿得很好，习惯了好衣服。 只是不习惯像现在这样穿戴整齐。 “你不需要娇生惯养。”

这时John微微抬起了下巴。

他能听到声调中的抑扬顿挫。像是一只老虎在跟踪它的猎物。它的谨慎背后缺乏和平。 他用舌头顶着牙齿的后面，感觉到牙齿的力量和锋利。 他心不在焉地微笑着，朝Moran的方向快速移动，把目光移开，以隐藏他眼中突然的意识。

“但是既然没有其他人注意到，如果你真的需要什么，请告诉我，” Moran叹了口气，把目光移开。 哦，他看起来多么的亲切和担忧。 也许他确实是。 只是他担忧的还不够，不够在John的耳边灌输他是如何像一件行李一样抛弃的这个思想。

“谢谢，” John低声说，站在在大厅中向他点了点头。“我会的。”

挺直了肩膀，John抬起眼睛，看见一个摄像头压在雕塑的中间里，那里正对着图书馆的大门。 它很小而且摆放的位置考虑的很周到，如果不是他之前和Sherlock住在一起且一直在监视与被监视的角色里转换的话，他一定不会发现这个摄像头。 但现在他注意到了，它非常明显。 他还漏掉了什么？ 他打算给Sherlock发短信，现在就得给他发短信了。 他的胃突然感觉到了一阵痉挛。 如果他吃午饭时藏身的图书馆里也有摄像头，那他就麻烦大了。 他迅速走到后面，扫视着书架，寻找被扰乱的灰尘和阴暗中镜头反射出的微弱的光芒。 当他没有找到任何东西的时候，他松了一口气，数着自己的呼吸，慢慢地从书架上下来。

不能再等了。

**Sherlock** **，我需要你现在过来接我。** **John**


	8. Chapter 21

在John给Sherlock发了短信后，他等着，紧紧地蜷缩着等待着答案。 最终当事情变得明朗起来，他确定他不会得到回信时，他开始思考是否要给Tim发短信。 一方面，John觉得他需要尽快离开学校，另一方面，他觉得Tim可能会反应过度。 John也许不是特别能干，但他并不是无可救药到连照顾自己都照顾不好。 他考虑了一下自己有的选择，真希望自己带着枪，然后他靠在椅背上，把格蕾支起来挡住他的手机。 然后在John心不在焉的活动着他疼痛的腿部时，又发了三条表达着不同程度的渴望的信息出去。

最后，实用性胜出，他的拇指在他的联系人列表上划了一下，把Tim找了出来。

**这里有个叫** **Moran** **的人，我想他是** **Moriarty** **的手下。** **\- JW**

**离他远点，我来接你。** **– D**

**我也给** **Sherlock** **发了短信。** **-JW**

**呵呵，我明天来接你，准备好了发短信给我。** **– D**

John深深地吸了一口气，恼怒地用运动鞋的后跟蹬了一下地板。

**好吧。** **-JW**

**我担心** **Moriarty** **已经黑进** **学校的监控网络里了。** **-JW**

现在担心的太晚了。把手机带在身上，试着表现得正常一点。 **– D**

好极了。

**别跟我顶嘴，** **Watson。– D**

Tim温柔但疲惫不堪的警察局局长的声音低沉而又安全地刺激着John的思绪，他的挖苦闪过的John的脑海使他紧张的情绪突然消失了。 他深深地吸了一口气，心里充满了感激，用两只小手紧紧地捏着手机。 如果Tim都能感受到John的沮丧，John当然也能控制住自己的情绪。

但问题仍然存在。 他到底该怎么表现得正常点？ 他尽了最大的努力，假装在图书馆的电脑上阅读医学期刊，直到未来的首相Natasha斜着身子坐到他旁边的椅子上。 “你没去上历史课。”

“我拿到了不去上课的许可。”

她优雅的叹了口气，说: “你明天最好来上课。 如果我不得不自己一个人听Fletcher教授醉醺醺地教着我们微积分，又没有人能给我递纸条说小话的话，我就要再次黑进校长的邮箱。然后他就会发现他自己做了一些奇怪的事情。”

John差点笑出声: “你又是怎么被困在这所糟糕的学校里的?”

Natasha咧嘴一笑: “很明显，在苏丹乡下借一辆别人的车来练习防御性驾驶意味着我会是个大麻烦。”

“你会开车?”

她用鞋跟敲了敲地板，“我有双长腿，发育比较早。”

“你为什么要把自己的时间浪费在当首相上呢? ” John向她斜了斜头。

“情报人员不是我的菜，我可不想老是在拍照。” 她做了个鬼脸，拿出手机说: “同样我也没有兴趣当一名技术分析师，天天泡在办公室这个坑里。”

John咬了咬嘴唇， “我们能去后面谈谈吗”

她扬起眉毛看着他。

“我还没到青春期。我对你的钦佩完全是因为你的才华。”

“我敢打赌，你对所有的首相都是这么说的，” 她咧嘴笑着。

当他和Natasha谈过以后，他不得不考虑下一步该怎么办。 他不能确定学校的安全系统是否已经被破坏，他真正担心的是他的房间是否被装了窃听器。如果有，那安装的人不是 Mycroft就是Moriarty。 如果是Mycroft，John会很恼火，但不会特别担心。 如果是Moriarty，那么仅仅是他回去巡查他自己的房间就会让他处于危险之中。

他还需要接受的一点就是，如果他明天和Tim一起走了，这意味着他可能在相当长的一段时间内都不会再回伦敦的这个事实。 他可能会有很多年都见不到Sherlock了。 这让他有点些犹豫，但是和Tim在一起意味着和Grendel宣战了。 到时候Tim的战场也将成为John的战场。

这让John感到他的胸口堵堵的。

他需要做出决定了。

过了一会儿，他关上了电脑室的所有灯和设备，然后走回图书馆后面坐了下来，远远的看着他放在那里的实习医生格蕾。 他花了一段时间来考虑他的下一步。以及他到底应该发短信说些什么。

**你有时间吗** **? - W**

有五分钟的空白停顿。 如果有人问起John的话，John会发誓他能准确地说出那个非常聪慧的人将注意力转向他的那一瞬间。 当他感觉到它的重量时，他停下来想了一会儿，又发了一条短信。

 **我相信你一定很忙。** 他停在了这里，在脑海里展开了一场到底应该用 _Mycroft_ 还是 _Mr. Holmes_ 的辩论，但最终决定哪个都不用。 **但我** **恐怕也只有很短暂的时间。** **\- W**

**我的时间是属于你的** **. – MH**

现在John不得不停止进行某些假设，尽管这让他感觉像是在进行一场赌博。 但是John觉得他对Mycroft还是略知一二的，他了解他的才华，了解他喜欢组织和管理事情的方式。 在John本来的生活被夺走之前，他还算得上是一个蛮友好的人，除非不对人友好能让他得到某些好处。 而且他对 W这个谜团很感兴趣，这也是留着W这个身份的好处之一。 John没有心情透露任何关于他偶尔改变自我变成W 的这个信息; 但无论如何，他奇怪的双重生活经验在这里为他提供了完美的服务。

**John** **给** **Sherlock** **发了几条短信，但都没有收到回复。** **-W**

又是一阵沉默。

**Sherlock** **最近很难相处。他不回任何人的短信。** **–MH**

**甚至可能都不会回你的，但你显然已经推断出来了。他认为你会保证** **John的安全。-MH**

**John非常能干。** **– W**

**John** **并没有从你的疏远或者我弟弟无法处理情绪波动的这些事情里受益。** **– MH**

**你显然有能力与** **John取得联系，为什么你要等到现在？** **\- MH**

这还真是出乎意料。 John不确定这是算不算是Mycroft代表John对他的侮辱，或者是对Sherlock电台的沉默的维护，又或者这根本就是一种拖延战术。 Mycroft的回答比John印象里的他要诚实的多。 这要么意味着Mycroft在耍什么花招，要么就是Sherlock过的真的不太好。

**你为什么会认为我没有和** **John联系过** **?-W**

一段很长时间的沉默。

这是一个需要被问及的问题。 Holmes兄弟把他当成了某种超级天才姓世界编排家，但是他们却不认为他有能力在别人不知道的情况下向其他人发送一两条短信？ 比如，Tim，他经常和John一起呆在贝克街221号的屋顶上，但却没有人知道。 除了Davey，他似乎什么都知道。 Holmes兄弟开始变得有些太过不合理了。

**我希望** **John** **能和** **Sherlock** **在一起，但发生了些事情。** **– W**

**让** **Sherlock** **回复** **John** **的短信** **. - W**

**你想要找我弟弟干什么** **?** **什么事情？**

**没什么好担心的。** **– W**

**就这样** **?** **我想我们可以对彼此坦诚一些** **. - MH**

John需要一个方法来迷惑Mycroft。 转移Mycroft那突如其来的紧密的关注。 Mycroft可能没有把摄像机放在屋顶上的能力，但是他仍然可以在五十步之内把别人语句里的标点符号都拆分开来。

**我知道持续的关注和担忧所能带来的可怕的压力。鉴于它就是的。** **\- MH**

**对于一个拥有如此强大的智慧的人来说，那股压力拥有着令人发狂的重量。你总是那么孤独。**

**和我谈谈。**

John紧闭双眼。 这真的很接近了。这种突然找准方位，准确集中攻击人们肋骨的方式真的特别Mycroft。

**谢谢，但我恐怕不行** **. – W**

Mycroft即使拿着一套错误的数据也能离他那么近，而这足以构成威胁。 与Mycroft交换太多短信是危险的。 那只表示倾听的耳朵就像是一个陷阱，那些张开的双臂也不过是他们诱惑你的简单技巧。 Mycroft看上去很开放，也很平易近人，但这只不过是一副面具罢了。 一个反问，一个狡猾的言辞闪躲对Mycroft毫无用处。 推诿搪塞只会指向失败的。 但是他不能就这么离开。 不能把那些危险的事物留在他家里。

**有一个叫** **Irene Adler** **的女人** **. – W**

**她是被** **Moriarty** **派去的，别让她靠近** **Sherlock. – W**

**再见，** **Mycroft. –W**

他用手指轻轻地敲了敲手机的侧面，又是一段很长，很沉重的沉默。

**请一定要再联系我** **. – MH**

他一边喝着茶，一边感受着晚餐时那种奇怪的局外人的感觉，一边是他这个年纪的孩子拒绝着他，另一边让他觉得有点尴尬的是年纪大一点的孩子总想把他变成某种宠物。结束了睡前浴室里的尴尬混乱，他回到了他们分配给他的房间。

直到他爬上床，他才完全意识到自己的腿不再疼了，但他也不可能能很快的睡着。

他一定还是在某个时刻睡着了，因为他在雾霾霾的黎明中惊醒了。 桃黄色的阳光柔软的在周围懒洋洋地包裹着他。 只花了一点眼，就能看到Sherlock并没有回复他短信。 他意识到自己随时都可能被监视着，因此他小心翼翼地穿上衣服，眼睛扫过空荡荡的小牢房。 空空的书架，整齐的课本，看起来随时都可以归还给学校，他床上空空如也如军队里的一个角落，看起来随时都可以被人清理干净，如昙花一现般短暂。

他不会想念这里的。

下午晚些时候，数学课正上到一半，办公室里的一个助手来敲了课室的门，对教授微笑。 “麻烦找一下John Watson，” 她说，嘴角翘着，仿佛在说，她本可以用这时间去做更有用的事情。她对着这所学校的孩子，挥动着两个手指夹着的一张黄色的方形纸。

慵懒的宣誓着她的权威。

“他需要去Moran教授的办公室。”

就如一个冰块突然落到了John的肚子上后迅速的像他身体发起了一场粗暴的进攻一样。 他紧紧的控制着自己的愤怒，让他的脸部的表情安定下来。 他把手机丢进Natasha的手提包里，并顺手挂在了她的椅子上。 她把头发披在肩上，小心翼翼地用眼睛扫过他。 John突然感激她坚定的认为他们必须时刻准备着。

John来的时候，Moran不在办公室。John等待着， 他挺直背，抬起下巴，双手放在膝盖上等待着。 房间里弥漫着皮椅和淡淡的薰衣草香的奇怪混合气味。 这个房间给人的感觉是，一个刚刚搬进来的人正犹豫不决地思考着是否要在这里放属于自己的东西，房间里只有一些零零碎碎的东西，看上去没有谁真正的拥有这个房间里的任何东西。 那里还有一些坚固的箱子互相堆放着，身后的书架上则装满了一半Moran的书，几乎没有什么装饰，只有成堆的随笔和一本正在被写注释的厚书。John只能利用在Moran到来之前的这段时间来为自己做打算。

他本来应该高兴终于有人注意到他了。 为同样的军队背景感到安慰，为他毫不说废话的态度感到安慰，为他表现出来的温柔同情感到安慰，被Moran教授制作出来的完美假象所催眠。但John却不禁觉得自己已经为即将到来的审问做好了准备。

他的脚步几乎无声无息，Moran小心翼翼地走过摇摇欲坠的箱子，走向自己的办公桌，脸上挂着干净礼貌的微笑。 “今天好点了吗?”

John睁开眼睛，让他的表情放松下来，变得亲切和信任，“是的，不用去见 _辅导员_ _Dan_ 对此很有帮助。” 他的嘴唇微微卷曲，幅度优美且轻盈; 但他的皮肤下有一种奇怪的嗡嗡声，像是在期待着什么。这他觉得自己很有力量，即使是在被抓住的危险边缘仍然泰然自若。 他花了一段时间他才意识到自己是在模仿Sherlock。

“我可以想象，” Moran的嘴角翘起， “你们的课上得怎么样? 够难吗? ”

“课很好，我还在试图融入，” John回避了问题。

“嗯，” 他回答，挑起眉毛看着John。 “那不会花你太长时间的。 但由于你昨天和Dan发生了一点小争执，” Moran说，声音仍然包裹在那种温柔中。 还有那种可怕的同情。 “校长被要求打电话给你的监护人，通知他们。 我不想让你觉得你有麻烦，不是那样的。 但你的监护人已经安排好了今天与你见面的时间。”

“Sherlock?” John咧嘴一笑。 他情不自禁，就像是有一个小太阳在他的肚子里发光。 肯定是Mycroft用某种方式来催使Sherlock采取行动的; 他肯定是在John给他发短信的不久就安排好了一切。

“嗯，” Moran哼了一声，举起一张纸在用眼睛扫了一遍。 “表格上只写着 ‘John的监护人’。 来的那个人会是一直再照顾你的那位。不过我没有和他们说过话。”

John开始感到不安，眼神扫视着Moran的肢体语言。 如果是Sherlock要来的话，他表现得太冷静了，太自信了。 “什么时候?”

“什么时候都行，我已经告诉办公室的人说你下节课自习。 所以你可以选择上完数学课后或者现在就和他们见面。”

“现在就很好，” John笑着说。反正如果不是Sherlock的话，他也就真的只有一种选择而已。 他微笑着走进一间不起眼的小会议室。 它有更多的木镶板，像是要包围整个学校一般。 一张桌子，两边各有一把椅子。 没有窗户，没有可见的通风口。 John小心翼翼地等待着Moran的离开，然后心不在焉般撞向了桌子，发现桌子是用螺丝钉固定在地上的。一点用都没有。

他有两个选择，对着门坐，但这样他和门之间就隔着桌子和第二把椅子，或者他可以背对着门坐，那样就没有东西挡在他和门之间但也没有东西挡在他和他之间了。 Moriarty ——因为几乎可以肯定来的是Moriarty了——而且他很可能希望他坐在那把能保护自己背部的椅子上。 但真正的问题是，他是否认为自己可以制服一个成年的精神病。 他是否能逃脱Moriarty的追捕。

John选择了那把让他背对着门的椅子。

他在脑子里把几种可能的情景都演示了一遍。

没有让他等多久。

开门的声音是柔和的; 昂贵轻便的皮鞋踏在瓷砖上的声音。

“哦，Johnny，” Moriarty说，一只苍白的手在伸进了他的私人空间里，然后落在桌子上。 John心不在焉地注意到那只手隐藏的力量，那只离他的脸太近了的胳膊，然后强迫自己忽略它。 “他抛弃了你。”

John稳住呼吸，一动不动。 失望在他的肚子里沸腾起来，辛辣而痛苦; 紧接着是一种燃烧的愤怒，几乎是强迫性的暴力行为。 他完全没有意识到他一直抱有希望。 但John想，毕竟Moran是为Moriarty工作的，在知道这件事的时候，他就应该能想到他的活动会受到很大的干扰。 毕竟Moran绝不会把John的小小失踪泄露给Holmese一家。 突然间，校长在会议上说的那几句话和其他几样小细节都找到了他们正确的位置。 学校教授的突然离开，校长的紧张和不安，Dan的突然指控Moran得到并能够使用权力过大。

“看看你。 他怎么能这么做呢？ 我永远不会这么做，你知道的，你一定知道的。” 与其说Moriarty大摇大摆地走着，倒不如说他满心欢喜，因为他的脚步实在太轻快了。 “即使是在你在游泳池对我大发雷霆之后。想想你以前是多么的为Sherlock骄傲啊!”

这没什么好说的。

“哦，别 _闹情绪_ ，Johnny。 不管谁曾经制造了你？ 谁曾经伤害过你？ 我都可以让他们付出代价。 我想要这么做，为了他们曾经所做的事，为了他们曾经想要你做的事。 磨去带走你所有柔软的边缘。想要让你变成他们听话的、新鲜的冷酷无情的人，试图让你变得没有面孔、没有形式。 变成一个 _机器上的齿轮_ 。 你是美丽的，Johnny，你可不是一个步兵。”

John怒气冲冲地把脸转开，两个拳头紧握在膝盖上。 他把他的过去过分的简单化。 他为自己的服役和当兵的经历感到骄傲。 即使没有人记得，但把它简化到这种层度也是一种对他的怠慢一种对军人的侮辱。当军人的人性外衣被人如此整齐的剥下时，他无法忍受。

“我想让你和我一起住，” Moriarty慢慢地吸了一口气。 “我可以教你很多东西。 我不会宠坏你，说实话，我不想宠坏你，你也喜欢有一点纪律。 你可以很快乐，你可以属于某个地方，你可以属于 _我_ 。”

John 想让 Moriarty 离开，远离。

苍白的指尖伸了出来，停在John转开的下巴上，温柔地轻轻碰了碰，想把他的头转过来。

“好吧，Johnny，没事了。 如果你不想的话，你可以不看我，” Moriarty的声音开始有些变化了。 它变得粗糙且疯狂，让John的背部感到一阵寒意，但它也有一种奇怪的温柔，几乎是悲伤的感觉。 这是，John想，Moriarty真实的声音。 “我知道孤独是什么感觉，当你知道自己值得拥有这么多的时候却又没有的时候。 我理解那种渴望、追求并想要相信这个世界上有那么多美好的事物，那么多... ... 然后一切都粉碎了、毁灭了的感觉。” 手指离开了他的脸，“你知道你想要什么，你很理智，所以我会让你考虑一下。”

他用眼角余光看着Moriarty站起来，扣上他的西装外套，朝门口走去。 时间一分一秒地过去了，门没有被打开。它门框边的刷子，隐隐的摩擦着地面，重得像空中的一块石头一般，又像一条走私者的毛巾狠狠的盖在John的脸上一样。 John等了又等，一动不动。John想Moriarty会这么做。 他会和他的狙击手一起回来，歌颂着自己是多么善变; Moriarty他可是个咧着嘴笑的骗子，一个会厌倦了等待别人来听他讲精彩笑话的人。John是如此紧张以至于Moriarty终于开口说话时，他因为惊讶跳了起来。

“如果你为我做了你为Sherlock做的事... ... 好吧，他真是忘恩负义。 聪明又犀利，但是太 _娇生惯养_ 了。 我可以治好他。 你不喜欢那样吗? ” Moriarty的声音变得明亮且充满好奇。 “我可以把Sherlock拉进来，然后我们就是一家人了，就我们三个人，住在我们自己的小公寓，或者一栋小房子里。 我再也不会让他离开你了。 我会 _让_ 他爱上你。”

“你不能，” John说，“你不能让人们爱上一个人，没有人可以。”

他耳边传来一阵耳语: “别傻了，你知道那不是真的。 在他和我玩了一整天之后，在我狠狠地咬住他，让他尖叫和挣扎之后。 当他和我忙得不可开交的时候，我把他交到你温柔的小手里，让你用你的温柔去安慰他的时候，你真的认为他 _除了_ 爱你还能做什么其他的吗？ 爱你？ 不止，他会 _崇拜_ 你的。 你将是他的神他的光。 你知道的。 你 _知道的_ 。 他会乞求你的好意，你不喜欢这样吗，你总是给他端茶，给他缝针，当他睡在沙发上的时候给他盖上被子，当他最终需要你的时候？ 你会因此更爱他的。”

John抽回手，扇了Moriarty一记耳光。 他的手掌心留下了一种令人满足的疼痛。 他只是需要Moriarty站直。 “这是不对，Sherlock是个人。”

Moriarty反过来把耳光还给了他，让他的牙齿咬在了一起。 “你爹地教给你说 ‘人们是很特别的’？你爹地真有趣，” 他的脸变得冰冷且平静，“但他现在似乎不在这里。 我不喜欢打你，Johnny，你知道的。 但是如果你想成长，你需要被平等对待，我会打任何打我的人。 用更大的力量，甚至用子弹。 我刚刚伤到你了吗? ”

“我遇到过更糟的，” John边说边用指尖测试着自己的下巴，稍稍转向面对Moriarty。

他咧着嘴笑像个柴郡猫一样: “好孩子，Johnny。 我会让你好好考虑的。 但不幸的是，我真的不能给你很多时间。 所以我会一直看着你，我们很快就会再~~~~~见的，” Moriarty在门外哼唱着，让门慢慢地在他身后关上。

John等了又等，然后便蹲了下来随时准备着。

“来吧，小家伙，” Natasha推开门， “我们要逃出去了。”

**阿尔法小队现在立即接回** **John Watson** **。在路上顺便接上我弟弟。** **\- M. Holmes**


	9. Chapter 22

Nat知道，他们计划的成功至少有一半依赖与他们的盲目自信和无所畏惧。剩下的那一半则在于是否能成功的征用地面管理员的小型全地形车; 首先当然是确保它有足够的汽油。她来到他们事先约定好侧门前，迎接John。当她打开门的时候，他脸色苍白，神情焦虑，手指关节像一座被冰雪覆盖的小山脉一样挺立着。“快点，”她伸出手对他说。 他的面部肌肉软化重新组合，就像当手抚摸过桌子时会让手指贴合桌子的棱角一样，她可以感觉到有什么东西在她胃里奇怪地扭曲着，像是恐惧，但他笑了。 而他的微笑里的一些什么使她恢复了理智。他用手轻轻地握住了她的。

John身材矮小，金黄的头发，皮肤白皙，但就是有一种天生的让人安定的感觉。 他控制住了自己的愤怒。 Nat已经生气太久了，气那些连排别墅、领事馆甚至大使馆。气那些精致的木雕和盖着花毯子的石像，仿佛盖上棉布就能让它们变得柔软。 她已经愤怒了这么长时间，以至于她已经厌倦了这种愤怒的感觉; 这使她感到疲倦，让她变得争强好胜。但John，小巧可爱的John，他紧紧地压抑着自己的愤怒，小心翼翼地控制着自己的感受。这让Nat也变得想要能够更好地控制自己，在自己内心找到完美的平衡点。他不像她，没有一个依靠着前人打拼下来的军事地位生活的父亲，也没有为了外交政党而刻意改变的人际关系。 但他确实有些东西。 她看到了他是如何在午休时偷偷溜走的，看到他迫切的想要和人分享消息时皮肤下颤抖，也看到他是如何在午休后重回平静和满足的样子。

John讨厌这里，就像她讨厌她父亲分配给她的任务一样。 她试图让他像她一样看待这件事 - 这不过是一个让她能爬上这个世界上无人能及的地位的垫脚石，一个让所有人都不再能忽视她的地位的必要步骤。 但是当他解释说有人要来接他的时候，他是如此的兴奋，如此的高兴，以至于当他说他需要她的帮助时，她忍不住放他走了，并由衷的祝他好运。

他们开始沿着大厅走下去，她的手地轻轻地握着。 John不是一个普通的孩子(毫无疑问，她在见到他的半秒钟之内就注意到了，聪明的孩子通常没有那么好的社会适应能力——他们要么是控制欲极强，要么就是不能理解他人的想法) ，但是考虑到他为了生存而四处奔波仍然是一件令人紧张的事情。 或者她的紧张是因为她想了太多关于他脸蛋上的红色斑点。 突然一个声音传了过来，话语里的问题尖锐的像钩子一样。 “John，你要去哪儿?”

John僵住了，他的手变得僵硬而紧绷，轻轻地挤压着。 他的脸不知怎么地变了个样，所有的情绪都隐藏在了他新形成的表情的褶皱后面。 这很可怕，几乎和教授转过身来时脸上的表情一样可怕。 倒不是说他愁眉苦脸，咬牙切齿。 他只是有点太警惕了，有点太在意Nat和John了。 这使Nat的胃纠结在一起。 她看见过他 - Moran教授 - 他年轻，还有老师们通常都会有的那种书生气且不具威胁性，这足以吸引女孩们的注意力，但他现在看起来危险十足，尽管他只是站在走廊上微笑着，双手放松的背在背后。

“你好，Moran教授。”

当他阴暗的表情在黑暗的角落里一闪而过并很快的消失了后，他脸上只留下一个愉快的，有点忧虑的表情。 “会面进行的如何？ 我想和你谈谈。”

Nat用手拨弄了一下头发，将它放到肩膀后，尽量装出对这些事情不感兴趣的样子。 看起来一点也不像是她要为一次即将到来的大胆的逃跑提供便利，更不像是她瞥见了教授那隐藏在他令人愉快的外表下的危险的东西。

“Natasha在帮我补课，” John告诉他，脸上带着勉强的、紧绷的微笑。“因为我错过了数学课。”

“你真好，Miss. Sholto。”

她心不在焉地耸了耸肩，就像女孩们对事情不感兴趣时的样子，像是他们宁愿去和数学里的正弦玩而不是和他聊天一样。

“你先走吧，” John抬头凝视着她，脸上挂着僵硬的微笑。 “我会赶上你的。”

“好吧，但是我六点要参加德语学习小组。” 她试图冷静地说话，一点也不想表现的像她被吓坏了一样，非常平静地走到拐角处，走到预先说好的侧门边，把全地形车启动好，将后车门打开了。

她开始失去耐心了，她的手指轻轻敲打着地面管理员的手留在轮胎的皮革上的刺青。 那是一条白色的痕迹，是他在一片树林里巡逻，检查低矮的石头篱笆，巡视着后花园时留下的。 侧门突然被打开了，John三步并作两步，带着喜悦的金色余晖，蹦着，空降到了车上。 他小小的身体成流线型，俯冲到后车坐。 她甚至没等他摸索着关上门，脚就踩上了油门，狠狠地踩着油门让车子飞了出去。 这让她突然想起了一个化学笑话，她发出一阵惊讶的笑声，又更像是一个歇斯底里的打嗝，然后她便听到了侧门砰地一声被打开了，而Moran教授正怒气冲冲地跑了出来。

然后Nat就像是在拍美国电影一样朝着学校后面的树林开去。 如果她能戴上太阳镜就更好了; 因为好吧，她这一辈也就只会做一次这样的事情，不过既然都做了，她不介意看起来更加的酷一点。 阳光像是要去什么地方赴约一样消失了，她焦急地望着天空和后视镜，在心里做着车前灯这东西的存在是多么明智的辩论。 如果他们真的足够幸运，他们异想天开的逃跑方案也许能为他们赢得宝贵的几秒钟，避开大门，穿过篱笆上那个不幸的洞，通向谁知道叫什么来着的上帝的花园。 但他们也不想走得太远。因为 她和John需要的是关注，而且是大量的关注，越快越好。

车子转到一条狭窄的木头路上，她眯着眼前后张望，过长的树枝在车厢两侧留下长长的吱吱作响的吻。 天色一下子暗了下来，但是她不认为现在打开车前灯是明智之举。

“你真是太棒了，” John说，身体前倾，从她的手提包里掏出他的手机。

她的哼声从牙齿缝隙间传出。

“真的，我是认真的，” 他抬头看着她，用前额短暂的贴了一下她的太阳穴。 那几乎是一种亲吻，又快又温柔。 “你有钢铁般的意志。”

她翻了个白眼，轻轻地吸了一口气，用肩膀撞了他一下。 “坐好，不然我赌一块钱，你会从窗户飞出去。”

“好吧，好吧，” 他再次消失，他的电话声隐约从后座传来。 “稍等我一下。就这样保持不开灯十分钟，然后打开车灯。 你真的不介意吗？ 接下来的追逐战可能会变得有点混乱。 你爸爸不会... ... ? ” 他话的结尾在空中盘旋，唯一仁慈的事情就是把它从痛苦中解救出来。

“他会派一位律师来，如果我运气好的话，我叔叔会短暂的露一面，贿赂所有人，然后再次消失。 你呢? ” 焦虑在她的皮肤下颤抖，让她感觉她马上要掉下悬崖了一样。

她发现他的小脸在镜子里转向一边。 他看起来像是在做着决定。“我会和我的家人在一起。我会没事的。” 关于这个问题，他似乎只愿意说这么多。

她朝他点了点头，眼睛一直看着前方，对车门因为树枝而吱吱声音视而不见。 没过多久，十分钟就过去了。 开灯就像是一种启示，驱散了她肩胛骨下的巨大恐惧。

幸运的是，直到她高兴地穿过中间那个谁知道叫什么来着的上帝的后花园，试图避开花园里的玫瑰时，她也没有看到一个不祥的追踪过来的尾巴。她尽可能的避开了种植在地里的那些玫瑰。毕竟即使是为了引起警察的注意，也没有必要伤害无辜的生命。在那之后，大部分时间里，她都在试图调整因为汗水粘在她背上的背心肩带和检查她的后视镜，然后一辆黑色SUV在向她喊话。 如果真要说的话，她是一个非常出色的司机，而且她处于领先的位置。虽然防御性驾驶并不是所有年轻女性最传统的爱好，但它有助于发泄她在青春期里感受到的持续的愤怒，她认为这项技能可能有益于她未来的政治生涯。

然后是一架漂亮的警用直升机，还有警车，也很漂亮，还有一辆令人印象深刻的越野车来到了她旁边，与她并排。 她最终停了下来，深深地吸了几口气，试图让自己的手臂停止颤抖。

她的车门被一个瘦骨嶙峋、面色愤怒的男人拉开，他的脸在头顶的灯光下显得苍白而绝望，他眼睛下面的黑眼圈在他白皙皮肤的衬托下显得非常突兀，呈现出明显的紫色。 他迅速地看了一眼，猛地打开后车门，半爬进车里，然后像一只疯狂的雪貂一样从座位间蹦了出来。 “John在哪儿?”

“你是谁?” 她厉声回答。

“John在哪儿? 他不在这儿。”

“当然不在，” 她说，慢慢地从车里走了出来。 “那样做太傻了。”

那个人的眼睛转了一圈，突然灵光一现，双眼亮了起来。 “Mycroft!” 他喊道，黑色的大衣被灯光照着。 “这是声东击西！ W 在这里。”

“不好意思，” 她身后传来一个声音。 Nat深吸了一口气，没有被吓的跳起来，干净利落地转动身子，把头发整齐地拨到肩膀后面。

“晚上好，” 她礼貌地说，注意到了那把伞。“你一定是Mycroft。”

他给了她一个令人生畏的眼神，但她已经从父母那里习惯了这种眼神。

“John说你会来的，” 她两手叉腰，这么说道。

“我想他没告诉你他要去哪儿吧。”

“当然没有，”她又重复了一遍，“那样做太傻了。”

“我很惊讶，他居然会允许一个年轻女士冒着被俘虏的危险，” Mycroft斜靠在一只脚后跟上。

“根本不存在什么被捕的风险。 我只是想告诉你，你有一个间谍（痣，英文单词为同一个）。” 听得好像她刚刚是在对他的皮肤发表了一些奇怪的感言，所以她皱了皱眉，更详细说明了事情。 “在您的组织里。 所以Moriarty才能在学校安插他的手下。 而他还能在不引起任何警觉的情况下自由进出。”

Mycroft扬了扬眉。

“当然还有更多，但我只能告诉你这些。John说那样最安全。”

“Mycroft，” 脸色苍白的男人嘶嘶地说，看上去有点惊慌失措。 “W。他要带走John，我们再也找不到他了。”

“用我的车，” Mycroft盯着Nat说。 “我要和这位年轻的女士就John告诉她的事情进行一个简短的讨论。”

^^^

在远离公路的树林边缘，John小心翼翼地沿着小鹿行走的路径走着，心不在焉地希望着能喝上杯茶，穿上一件套头衫，找一张安静的椅子蜷缩起来。 黑暗像指尖触碰他的皮肤一样柔软，隐秘而孤独。 有一种奇怪的力量。 无论如何，这让他觉得自己强大了点----非长时间的独处让他感到强大。也让他对Sherlock产生了一种奇怪的愤怒般的同情。

John很累，从路虎车上跳下来有点疼，但他最擅长的便是忽视疼痛。 他靠在一棵树上喘着气，然后浏览过他手机的APP，找到一个可以把他的手机变成火炬的东西。 他认为自己离Tim等待他的地方很近了，但他不能肯定。 天太黑了，他只能看到前面几英尺远的地方。突然亮起来的灯，一时间明亮得让人眼花缭乱。 让他愚蠢地在黑夜里眨着眼睛，他只能垂下手腕放低手机以此来保护他的夜视能力。他跌跌撞撞地走了一会儿，对自己感到恼火，因为他又回到了那条狭窄的小路上。但现在应该不会太远了。

然后从草丛传来一阵轻柔的沙沙作响的呼吸声，突然一阵刺痛悄悄地潜入John的脖子后面。 他转过身来的时候，Moran已经出现在他了的身后。 John除了蹲下以外还没来得及运用他的机智，Moran就被枪击中了肩膀。 John发出一声小小的惊呼，急忙后退的同时，回头看了看身后。 小路上的车灯，所有的东西都被切割成了令人眼花缭乱的形状。黑色的树木，弯曲的树枝，还有Tim，背着光只能看清一个黑色的轮廓，就像某个从黑色的纸上面裁剪下来的超级英雄的剪影一样。 John站起来，朝他跑去，他的手轻轻地搭在John的脖子上，把他推向客座。 而Moran一动不动。

很难说清楚这是真实发生的还是虚幻的。 一切都是如此的突然，如此无情。 当John越过终点线到达灯光所在处时，Tim的脸被灯光完全照亮了。他的表情以一种John不熟悉的方式冷酷了起来，仿佛在他们短暂的分离中，他变得强硬了，变得更加坚定了。 他的眼神很阴沉，不屈不挠，凶狠得不像人类，仿佛枪不过是个多余的工具。

仿佛他可以单凭自己的眼神就杀死Moran似的。

John在车门口徘徊，Tim走上前来， “这就是Moran? ”

“是的，” 他轻声说。

他看向Tim的后背，外套上全是笔直的硬线条，在明亮的灯光下被切割成几何平面。 看着他伸直胳膊，看着他仔细地观察和思考，他离Tim太远了，听不到他是否有说了些什么。 况且说实话，John除了头脑中奇怪的汹涌着的寂静之外，什么也听不见。 Moran可能已经移动了他躺在地上的位置。 但这并不重要。 接着John听到了第二声枪响。 响声突然打破了John头脑中的闭塞，使他的意识全开，整个黑夜像是突然到处都是眼睛。 这是一个紧张的时刻，John看着Tim低头看着Moran。 似乎树林里的空气都受到惊吓变得小心翼翼，连昆虫的嗡嗡声都跌跌撞撞地离开了这片真空区域。 Tim终于放下了他的武器，他重重地 _呼了一口气_ ，但什么也没说。

“Moriarty一定非常想得到你，Moran可是他的副手。”

John什么也没说，只是打了个哆嗦。

Tim转过身来看着他，车灯照亮了他的脸，他脸上一成不变的严厉神情崩溃了，变回了充满了同情的温柔。

他可能没有别人了，但他还有Tim。

他一直都有Tim。

他们没问题的。

一切都会变好的。

他随手关上车门，想了一会儿后又锁上了车门。

月光透过树叶的间隙变得微弱且柔和。 鸟儿在树上悄无声息地移动着，它们圆圆的身体在紫蓝黑色的天空映衬下变得黑蒙蒙的。

当Tim加入他，重回到车里的时候(他关掉了车顶的灯，所有当John爬进来的时候车内很黑) ，他花了点时间从车后座抓起一条羊毛毯子，并把它盖在了John的胸前。 “脱掉鞋子，这是别人的车。”

他吃吃地笑了起来，接着是一阵急促的呼吸声。

“什么?”

“没什么。”

“我不知道他老师当的怎么样，但他不是一个好人。” Tim把车倒出去，没有看向John。

John摇了摇头， “我毫不怀疑。”

“而我不会冒险让他活下来，尤其是当他已经离你那么近的时候。”

“我什么都也没说呀，” John用穿着袜子的脚在车座下摸索着，直到他的脚趾碰到了座位前面的塑料购物袋。 当他彻底脱下鞋子并松松的重新绑上鞋子的鞋带时，它发出沙沙的声音。

Tim伸出手，轻轻地捏了捏他的肩膀。

在Tim把车开离这里时，他看着窗外，对自己露出了一个浅浅地笑容。 但他似乎无法停下他的笑，尽管他的笑声很轻柔。 这也许是一个小小的喜悦。 逃脱的喜悦，逃脱了被抛弃的状态，逃离了Moriarty。 John把鞋子塞进脚边的塑料袋里。

“事实上，脱掉你所有衣服，把你想要留下的都扔到后座上，我们以后再考虑要如何清洗它们。”

“Yes sir!” John温柔地笑了笑，然后表情就变得安静而悲伤起来。 “我很想你。 其他人都把我当作孩子看待。”

“好吧，” Tim笑着说。看起来Tim已经把他身上让他疲倦的某种东西剥落下来了，这使他看起来虽然还是疲惫但轻松了许多。 他伸出一只手，捏了捏John的肩膀。 “别再这样做了。”

**Moriarty** **归你。** **\- D**

**John** **怎么了** **? -BD**

**他没事。我这就去接他** **. – D**

**我做完这单生意，就去对付他。** **-BD**

**让我知道你需要什么** **. – D**

**第二部完**


End file.
